El sindrome de Estocolmo
by Cucuxumusu
Summary: Que pasaría si Gilbert odiase a Ludwig después de que este haya matado a su familia, ¿Que hará Gilbert? ¿Se vengara o tendrá que convivir con ello?. Universo alterno, Tercera guerra mundial. GilbertxLudwig- principal / AntonioxHolanda, FrancisxArthur -secundario
1. El comienzo

Weno aquí les dejo mi primer fic de Hetalia, realmente adoro a la pareja y desde siempre había querido escribir un fic de ello así que aquí esta, espero que les guste n.n

* * *

><p>Ludwig respiraba con dificultad, el traje le hacía daño en la garganta y no dejaba libertad a sus movimientos. Levanto la pistola lentamente preparándose mentalmente para der el golpe. Al otro lado de la puerta a su derecha se escuchaban las risas que dentro de poco él se encargaría de destruir.<p>

Lo odiaba, odiaba matar a gente inocente que nada tenía que ver con el conflicto. Pero era su trabajo, o más bien era el trabajo que le habían obligado a hacer. El llamado servicio militar obligatorio para todos los mayores de 18 años. El tenia 21 y ya debería haberlo acabado, debería de estar en casa pelando patatas para la cena, pero la maldita guerra había comenzado y de volver a casa no le habían dicho ni pio.

-Ha-suspiro

No podía. Bajo el arma sin ser capaz de hacerlo. No podía asesinar a sangre fría a sus propios ciudadanos solamente porque un ridículo hombre con bigote se lo ordenase. Por mucho que le hubiesen entrenado como agente de las fuerzas especiales, no podía. Odiaba a Hitler. Y odiaba que odiase a los judíos.

Volvió a levantar la pistola. Si no lo hacía, significaría traición y la traición conllevaba la muerte. La suya y la de su familia.

Cogió el picaporte de la casa donde supuestamente se albergaba una familia de refugiados judíos. Ya lo había hecho antes. Cerró los ojos y su mente abandono su cuerpo. Rápidamente giro la muñeca, empujo la puerta y disparo tres veces en tres rápidos segundos.

-Socor…-

-Por favor …-

Los chillidos y llantos apaciguaron las risas de los minutos anteriores instantáneamente. Reaccionaron con velocidad. Unos se refugiaron en una habitación, otros lo hicieron bajo una mesa. Ya había dos cadáveres sangrando en el suelo.

Volvió a cargar el arma y apunto a los de debajo de la mesa que sollozaban indefensos. Dos cadáveres más se unieron a sus compañeros en el suelo haciendo el charco de sangre mas grande. Solo quedaban los de la habitación. Se acerco a ella con paso decidido mientras sus botas chapoteaban en el charco rojo. La puerta estaba atrancada.

-Abrid la puerta. -Ordeno con voz autoritaria.

Un gemido lastimero se escucho al otro lado de la desgastada madera, mientras otra voz más grave intentaba calmarla. Apunto con la pistola a la cerradura mientras un fuerte golpe sonaba en la habitación.

Un disparo hizo volar el pestillo por los aires y una patada la abrió de golpe. Un chico con el pelo blanco ayudaba a una niña a escapar por la pequeña ventana.

-Corre a casa de Roderich y iros a Austria, allí estaréis seguros- decía el albino apresurándola.

-Pero tito… -lloraba la niña

-Haz lo que te digo ya- chillo el albino, al ver aparecer al rubio por la puerta. Una bala cruzo el aire dirigida hacia la niña. El albino giro, se interpuso en la trayectoria y la bala se clavo en su hombro. Grito y empujo a la niña que desapareció por la ventana.

La mente de Ludwig volvió a su cuerpo lentamente. El albino se retorcía en el suelo de dolor con un charco de sangre esparciéndose por su ropa y el suelo. Si le dejaba allí morirá desangrado, si alguien le encontraba, viviría. Sería cuestión de suerte.

Gilbert por su parte después de un rato, acepto el dolor y su cuerpo se relajo, sabía que iba a morir y curiosamente no tenia miedo. Levanto la mirada para al menos poder ver la mirada de su asesino.

Era un chico joven, no llegaría ni a los veintitantos y llevaba el traje de las fuerzas especiales. "Genial alguien tan increíble como yo muerto a manos de un criajo", entonces intento cambiar sus facciones para darles un aire atemorizante y de superioridad.

-Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo de una vez- el tono era burlón, irritante- enano- concluyo con la entonación insultante.

El rubio se le quedo mirando impasible, analizándole, luego levanto la pistola sin cambiar el gesto." Por lo menos podías sonreír gigante" .Su altura le insultaba desde su posición en el suelo, seguramente incluso le sacaría una cabeza de pie. Suspiro, ¿se estaba picando con el chaval que le iba a matar por su altura? La pérdida de sangre debía de ser muy grande.

Se oyó el leve clic de la pistola y Gilbert cerró los ojos con fuerza y tenso el cuerpo," Por lo menos Elizabeta ha escapado" y todo se volvió negro.

Ludwig guardo la pistola en su funda, había tomado una decisión: no más muertes por hoy. Se acerco al hombre que le había exigido su muerte hace un momento y le dio la vuelta quedando el cuerpo boca arriba. Seguía respirando aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Frunció el ceño, no era normal que no respondiera, le dio una bofetada y siguió sin hacer nada. "Mierda, genial se ha desmallado". Le contemplo durante un momento, su pelo casi blanco y su pálida piel contrastaba contra su supuesta raza. "No es judío" murmuro una voz en su cabeza.

-Ya lo sé- le respondió

Entonces cogió al mayor y tras cortarle la hemorragia como pudo, lo tomo en brazos, a lo mejor tenía una posibilidad de sobrevivir al no ser judío.

Salió de la casa dejando una macabra escena tras de sí y una pequeña parte de su humanidad.

.

.

.

Gilbert se encontraba en el paraíso, la blancura le envolvía, su cuerpo descansaba en una mullida nube y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió en paz. Todo había acabado, ya no había nada más que hacer.

Se giro en su suave nube y un pinchazo de dolor le recorrió el hombro. Rápidamente abrió los ojos, en el cielo no había dolor ¿no?. Se encontró recostado en una brillante habitación blanca, las cortinas se movían levemente con la brisa matinal y el penetrante olor a antiséptico se colaba en su nariz.

Se encontraba en un hospital. ¿Por qué? Su mente empezó a buscar la causa y lentamente esta le golpeo como un jarro de agua fría. Los nazis. Su familia. Elizabeta.

-Oh dios-

Unas inmensas ganas de vomitar le atenazaron la garganta mientras rememoraba cada una de las escenas de aquella noche. Intento erguirse para levantarse y contenerlas, su cabeza daba vueltas a toda velocidad. ¿Por qué no estoy muerto? Quería volver a su pequeño paraíso de momentos antes.

Una suave mano se poso en su hombro y él se volvió asustado, su cabeza gracias a dios, consiguió concentrarse en la habitación y tiempo en el que estaba.

-Sera mejor que no te levantes, la herida todavía no se ha cerrado bien, - dijo el chaval con una sonrisa en su cara. Por el acento parecía italiano.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto con la voz ronca, tosió para aclarársela y el italiano le tendió un vaso de agua transparente, dios nunca había tenido tanta sed.

-Estas en el hospital del Este de Berlín, será mejor que descanses, esta tarde los altos mandos quieren hacerte una serie de preguntas relacionadas con tus em…amistades-

El italiano le miraba preocupado pero él no le hizo caso el nudo en su garganta se había deshecho y se había sustituido por una inmensa rabia. Se levanto y cogió la ropa que estaba perfectamente doblada sobre una silla y desvistiéndose se la puso rápidamente.

-Deberías descansar - repitió el moreno pero sin hacer nada.

-Cállate- dijo ajustándose la corbata con un tirón por la parte más fina de esta. Cogió la chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso decidido y cara de enfado. Fue a poner la mano en el picaporte pero la puerta se abrió hacia fuera antes de que él llegase.

En la puerta se encontraba un coloso que Gilbert reconoció de inmediato. Era su asesino. Retrocedió involuntariamente dos pasos asustado pero luego se recompuso y le encaro con cara de odio profundo. El gigante también se le quedo mirando.

-No deberías estar levantado- amenazo.

-Y que piensas hacer para impedírmelo ¿volver a matarme?- le atajó cabreado.

Un denso silencio inundo la habitación volviéndose cada vez más pesado. El italiano se revolvía incomodo en la silla mientras los dos rubios se retaban con la mirada viendo quien podía sostenerla por más tiempo, pasaron los minutos y ninguno seguía sin apartar la mirada de la ajena.

Finalmente Ludwig la bajo derrotado, después de lo que había hecho no podía soportar su mirada de odio. Gilbert sonrió sin poder evitarlo, con aquella sonrisa ladeada de superioridad.

-Aun así te vas a meter en la cama y vas a descansar- anuncio el alto. Gilbert frunció el ceño.

-No-

Un ligero tic nervioso apareció en la ceja de Ludwig. Cogió al alvino de cuello y lo levanto por los aires como si no pesara. El albino pataleo e intento soltarse sin éxito, lanzo un puñetazo a la cara del coloso y un dolor en su hombro le recordó que tenía una herida en su hombro sin curar. Entonces ya que moverse no servía para nada se dedico a maldecir.

-Jajajaja- se reía el italiano. Y el albino redoblo sus inútiles esfuerzos.

Ludwig mirándole se pregunto si el albino no sería idiota. La vena en su frente empezó a palpitar a medida que los insultos del hombre aumentaban en ingenio, iba a tener problemas si no se controlaba.

-Veneciano, ve a por la comida necesito hablar con él- el italiano se le quedo mirando aun sonriendo- a solas.- aclaro.

El italiano entendió la indirecta-directa y salió de la habitación. El prusiano le miro con cara de pánico aún a diez centímetros por encima del suelo. Se había puesto blanco. Por dios ¿qué pensaba que le iba a hacer?¿tanto miedo le tenía? Aquello dolía. Llevo al albino hacía la cama y allí le soltó de mala manera, luego cogió la silla a su lado y se sentó.

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo intentando poner paz.

-Muérete-Ludwig lo miro con odio, aunque al otro no pareció importarle.

Suspiro. ¿Qué le iba a decir? "lo siento por matar a tu familia, pero necesito que te tranquilices y te comportes o rodara mi cabeza y la tuya también" vaya ahora que lo pensaba sonaba convincente. Se golpeo mentalmente, no podía decir aquello. Tras un rato cavilando como empezar, sin llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria, mando todo a la mierda. No se le daban bien las palabras.

-Yo…em…-miro hacia el suelo, evitando su mirada. El de ojos rojos le miro con curiosidad, esperando- yo…lo sient…-

-¡Cállate!- chillo el albino con cara de furia , Ludwig se quedo de piedra- no tienes derecho a hacer esto…yo…- su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas sin poder evitarlo, se tapo la cara para intentar ocultarlas pero ya era demasiado tarde.

A Ludwig se le partió el corazón, aquello era por su culpa, acerco una mano a su cabeza para intentar consolarle pero esta fue apartada de un manotazo.

Entonces se produjo un cambio repentino en el albino. Este levanto la cabeza, había dejado de llorar tan rápido como había empezado y le miraba atentamente.

-…-

-Vete- la voz fue calmada y controlada, no denotaba emoción alguna, sonaba firme y segura. Completamente indiferente.

Algo en el pecho de Ludwig se retorció, que le odiase lo entendía y lo esperaba, lo había hecho mil veces y las mil veces le habían odiado, estaba preparado para eso, al igual que para el llanto o para la violencia, pero no lo estaba para la indiferencia, aquello dolía incluso más. Se quedo sentado en su sitio sin saber que hacer mientras el albino le miraba con aquella cara vacía de emociones.

-Vete- la misma palabra la misma voz y Ludwig decidió salir o acabaría deshaciéndose allí mismo y perdiendo su tan calculada calma.

Gilbert se quedo en la habitación esperando a que la tormenta que tenía en su cabeza se calmase. Cuando se cerró la puerta se tumbo en la cama y lloro como no había llorado en su vida, lloro por su familia, lloro por sus amigos, lloro por la injusticia, por todos los judíos a los que estaban masacrando injustamente. Lloro por su país y por su vida.

* * *

><p>Weno primer cap haber que pasara( jejeje) Reviews plis los necesito T.T<p> 


	2. Llegada

Bueno aquí la segunda parte, la verdad no sabia como hacer este cap pero parece que ha salido algo decente n.n espero que le guste.

* * *

><p>Gilbert entro en la habitación encogido. Se había pasado toda la mañana llorando, hasta que finalmente había asumido que todos y cada uno de sus seres queridos habían muerto y ideado un plan para vengarse del gigante rubio. Luego, a media mañana, unos guardias uniformados también con el traje de las fuerzas especiales le habían conducido hasta allí.<p>

La sala era pequeña y estaba completamente a oscuras a excepción de un pequeño fluorescente en el techo que parpadeaba intermitentemente a punto de agotarse y una pequeña lámpara colocada sobre la mesa blanca. Esta y dos sillas eran todos los mueble de la estancia. El aire allí dentro estaba cargado y olía a cerrado , sin nada que lo calentase recorría la sala congelando a todo aquel que osase entrar.

Condujeron a Gilbert hacia una de las sillas y le sentaron allí aun esposado, como un criminal cualquiera. Luego ambos guardias se situaron en la pared del fondo agarrando fuertemente sus pistolas y atentos a sus movimientos. Claramente intentaban intimidarle. "idiotas" Gilbert sonrió de medio lado aun mirándoles y estos se removieron incómodos bajo su mirada escarlata.

El silencio volvió a envolver la habitación cargando aun más el aire. Esperaron en silencio y aburridos. Gilbert sin nada más que hacer se puso a contemplar la blanca mesa, ¿Aquello era una mancha de sangre?.

La puerta finalmente se abrió y por ella apareció un hombre alto y con cara de malas pulgas. Cruzo la habitación con dos largos pasos y se sentó en la silla en frente de Gilbert preocupándose de que su perfecto smoking no se arrugase en algún sitio indebido mientras lo hacía. Apoyo su caro maletín de cuero sobre la mesa y abrió el candado dorado. Empezó entonces a sacer papeles y carpetas, luego cerro el maletín y lo deposito en el suelo cuidadosamente. Cogió los papeles que había sacado y los alineo en la mesa en una perfecta fila con varios montones igual de altos unos que otros, saco una pluma del bolsillo en su pecho y la coloco en posición paralela a los montones de papeles, hasta que todo no estuvo perfecto no paro. Luego, ya por fin, se cruzo de brazos y su atención recayó sobre el desastre que era Gilbert en aquellos momentos.

Gilbert levanto una ceja sin poderlo evitar "este hombre es un maniaco o yo soy ruso" aun así se sintió fuera de lugar. Si puede que él no estuviese en su mejor momento, puede que a diferencia del perfecto smoking de la persona enfrente suyo la camisa que él llevaba fuese tres tallas más grandes de lo que debía, que su pelo no estuviese donde tenía que estar o que sus ojos rojos y el vendaje en su pecho manchado de sangre le hiciesen parecer un muerto viviente pero ¿y qué? El seguía siendo awesome se viese por donde se viese.

-Buenos días me llamo Gerard Imre y se gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas sobre algunas cuestiones importantes de su vida- comenzó Don perfecto como Gilbert ya le había apodado.

-Primera pregunta- dijo cogiendo la pluma delicadamente y pasando la punta por su lengua humedeciéndola- Dígame su nombre completo- dijo depositando la mano sobre una hoja de papel inmaculada.

"Eso idiota no es una pregunta, es una orden. Una pregunta tiene entonación ascendente Don perfecto" Sin embargo no era tonto, sabia que en aquel interrogatorio se jugaba la vida y no podía hacer nada por impedirlo, así que se trago sus palabras y contesto.

-Gilbert Beilschmidt - su voz sonó calmada y clara gracias a Dios.

- ¿De dónde es usted señor Beilschmidt?- continuo mientras anotaba en la hoja con una pulcra caligrafía.

"Vaya Don perfecto ha aprendido a preguntar"

-De Prusia- contesto inmediatamente. Don perfecto le miro a los ojos.

-¿ y qué hace un prusiano en Alemania?- pregunto sarcástico. Reclinándose en la silla felizmente.

-Visitar a la familia- respondió el también con tono irónico. Don perfecto se quedo callado un momento analizándole.

- ¿Su familia judía?-pregunto entonces con un tono peligroso, mirándole fijamente.

-…- Gilbert no contesto sabiendo en el atolladero en el que se estaba metiendo. El del smoking suspiro.

- Veras, Gilbert-¿ vaya ahora le tuteaba?- hemos encontrado unos documentos en tu casa- dijo levantando un montón de la fila de papeles- que tratan sobre una adopción por parte de una familia judía de Alemania a un niño Prusiano ¿eres tu ese niño? ¿Gilbert?-

-…- Siguió sin contestar y sin saber que contestar.

- Repito Gilbert- dijo mas fuerte frunciendo el ceño- ¿eres tu ese niño?-

-Si- dijo mandando todo a la mierda.

-Bien- dijo escribiendo de nuevo sobre el papel

- no creo que te hagan nada, después de todo sigues teniendo sangre aria y provienes de un país aliado, pero después de vivir en semejante ambiente durante toda tu vida tu conducta y creencias deben de estar un poco…equivocadas-

"los únicos equivocados sois vosotros pedazo de gilipollas"

- por lo tanto seguramente tendrás que asistir a alguna escuela reformatoria…- continuo informando con voz monótona y la vista fija en sus papeles-aunque todo depende claro esta de lo que nos ayudes en el interrogatorio ¿entiendes Gilbert?.- dijo sonriéndole falsamente.

"en otras: palabras o nos ayudas o mueres". Asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, tercera pregunta, ¿conoces a alguna otra familia de judíos Alemana?- Gilbert negó, y así fueron pasando las horas, le hacían una pregunta y el respondía mecánicamente, sin pensar.

Tenía frio, la fina camisa no abrigaba nada y el ambiente en la habitación le estaba congelando, sentía la boca pastosa y moría por un vaso de agua.

-Bien pues eso a sido todo- dijo Don perfecto cerrando la pluma y volviendo a metérsela en la chaqueta.- Nos habéis ayudado mucho Beilschmidt- ¿Cuándo había vuelto a tratarle de usted?. El hombre se volvió a los guardias que se cuadraron al instante.- Traer a Ludwig quiero hablar con él-

Uno de los guardias se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras el hombre volvía a la carga.

-He tomado una decisión tras su interrogatorio- Gilbert trago saliva sabiendo que en los próximos segundos se decidiría su destino- no te mataremos ya que has demostrado ser de utilidad y además poseer la sangre aria…- la puerta de metal se abrió a sus espaldas mientras él sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima

-…Sin embargo tandas que asistir a clases para reeducarte y tendrás que convivir con alguien de confianza para que no hagas ninguna estupidez…- se volvió hacia el que había acabado de entrar y Gilbert también se volvió, nada más ver al muchacho se quedo de piedra-…Ludwig tú te ocuparas de eso, después de todo tu le trajiste aquí, que se aloje en tu casa-

-Perdón señor pero…- empezó el tal Ludwig

-No quiero peros oficial, es una orden- dijo mirándole enfadado.

-Si señor- respondió bajando la cabeza. Miro a Gilbert que le devolvió una mirada de odio profundo. Sin poder evitarlo suspiro.

-Señor Beilschmidt- dijo intentando llamar de nuevo su atención el del smoking, el chico se volvió de inmediato.

- Me parece una mala idea- contesto Gilbert interrumpiéndole. La sala se quedo en silencio, los guardias y Ludwig le miraban como a un extraterrestre, ¿se había atrevido a contestarle?¿a el, un general?. Le miro fijamente intimidante pero contra todo pronóstico el albino le sostuvo la mirada cebrado. El del smoking también se cabreo.

-Me importa una mierda lo que te parezca, yo ordeno, tu obedeces o mueres, es así de fácil- se levanto recogiendo sus papeles y introduciéndolos en el maletín- cuando pensemos que no es un delincuente en potencia podrá irse o hacer lo que le dé la gana-

luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, los dos guardias los de las pistolas le irguieron después de entregarle a Ludwig una llave.

-Que te sea leve- dijo uno de ellos dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-Gracias-"supongo" y ambos guardias salieron por la puerta dejándoles solos.

Ludwig se giro hacia Gilbert que seguía mirándole con odio, si aquello iba a ser largo se acerco a él lentamente y Gilbert se levanto de la silla tirándola al suelo. Se retaron un rato con las miradas y finalmente Ludwig cansado de aquello intento empezar una conversación:

-Em.…- vale ¿Cómo empezaba?- me llamo Ludwig ¿ y tú?- simple y normal ¿no?

-No te importa- respondió desafiante aun mirándole con odio. Ludwig rodo los ojos cansado

-Mira, enano- dijo repitiendo lo que Gilbert le había llamado cuando le había disparado- te vienes a vivir a mi casa podemos intentar convivir como personas normales intentando hablar y vernos lo menos posible, haces lo que te digo, obedeces y todos felices o puedes hacerlo por las malas: intentas escapar o matarme y el resultado será que me enfadare y tu acabes mal, muy mal- respondió hasta las narices

Le miro fijamente ahora enfadado y finalmente Gilbert acabo cediendo, no quería acabar mal con una persona con la que iba a convivir durante quien sabe cuánto, todavía no.

-Gilbert Beilschmidt- Empezaba a sonar repetitivo

-Bien ahora gírate- el albino ni se movió y el gigante frunció el ceño peligrosamente, se giro al instante. "Vaya parece que he encontrado una forma de controlarle" se felicito mentalmente. Cogió la lleve y la retorció dentro de la cerradura de las esposas que liberaron las manos del prusiano con un leve clic.

Este se froto las doloridas muñecas mientras volvía a encarar al gigante. La idea de verse de repente liberado enfrente de su enemigo le hizo querer darle la paliza de su vida en aquel momento, y sin evitarlo sonrió macabramente imaginándoselo de rodillas y suplicando.

-Ni se te ocurra enano- respondió el otro adivinando sus intenciones tras su sonrisa.

-Tsk-" ¿como lo ha sabido?¿tan predecible soy?".

-Bueno, vámonos- le ignoro dirigiéndose a la puerta, y Gilbert como "no tenía más que hacer" le siguió rápidamente.

.

.

.

Ludwig giro el volante mientras daba marcha atrás mecánicamente como llevaba haciendo desde que se compro el coche: acelerador, volante, freno, marcha atrás…y el cacharro quedo aparcado limpiamente, saco la llave de la clavija y el trasto dejo de emitir sonidos infernales y vibrar miserablemente.

Odiaba los coches, eran la última moda de la ciudad y era verdad que ahorraban tiempo, pero por dios ¿no podía hacer más ruido? Además consumía demasiada gasolina que curiosamente no es que fuera precisamente barata y apestaba a quemado si, en todo aquel proceso no se le ocurría la feliz idea de dejarte tirado a dos manzanas de tu casa porque se le había calentado demasiado el motor.

Gilbert a su lado en el asiento le miro socarronamente.

-Bonito coche-

-Cállate- dijo cerrando la puerta tras salir. El albino también salió del coche y le siguió hacia el piso cual perrito faldero.

Subieron las plantas por la dichosa escalera hasta llegar a la quinta casi exhaustos y todo sudados.

-Estas intentando matarme idiota, acabo de salir del hospital- le gritaba el albino tras de él, gracias a dios no tenia equipaje, se lo habían requisado todo. "los muy…" Si no habría acabado muerto.

-Venga quejica ya casi estamos- dijo el rubio sacando las llaves y abriendo una de las puertas.

Entraron en el pequeño apartamento que al igual que el resto del edificio parecía caerse a cachos de lo viejo que era. El suelo de madera crujía al andar y la mancha en el techo indicaba que cuando lloviese habría problemas.

Aun así a Gilbert le gusto, no era muy grande, una habitación, un salón/cocina y una pequeña sala de baño, lo imprescindible. Pero entre la pequeñez y los años que parecían tener cada uno de los rayados muebles tenía el aire acogedor de las casas viejas en las que han vivido varias generaciones felizmente.

El gigante se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo mientras le dejaba a él tiempo para explorar la casa.

-¿Qué quieres cenar?- pregunto Ludwig inspeccionando la comida que tenia y la obra maestra que haría con ella.

- Wurst con puré de patatas, pan de centeno, queso holandés y una cerveza, pero que este fía o el increíble yo no la probara- Contesto el albino. Realmente le daba igual que comer pero quería ver la cara que ponía el otro con tanta exigencia y lo que acabaría por preparar.

-Vale-

El albino se quedo a cuadros aun así se sentó en la mesa a esperar a que hiciese lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Ludwig empezó a cacharrear en la cocina bajo la atenta mirada del mayor sin siquiera importarle. Finalmente termino y coloco los humeantes platos sobre la mesa delicadamente, cogió el tenedor y empezó a comer como cada día.

Gilbert por su parte babeaba, el alemán le había preparado lo que había pedido y mas, delante suyo había pan recién hecho, queso de todo tipo, su querido wurst y una cerveza, fría no, helada, que burbujeaba suavemente.

Cogió el tenedor y probo el primer bocado de wurst. Volvió a entrar al paraíso mientras sonreía como un idiota babeando.

-¿Qué tal esta?- pregunto desinteresado el otro.

-Asqueroso- mintió volviendo a este mundo.

-Ya…-¿se pensaba que era idiota?- bueno entonces como no te gusta me lo comeré yo por ti, prepárate tu algo- y le retiro el plato de delante.

La cara de desesperación que puso Gilbert no pudo más que arrancarle una carcajada. Gilbert agarro el plato fuertemente antes de que se lo retirara como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Vale, lo siento, esta buenísimo, en serio, no me lo quites…- casi lloraba.

-Bueno- dijo "cediendo"- pero mañana cocinas tu-

-Vale- acepto sin siquiera protestar y siguió devorando su plato felizmente.

-Oye- empezó Ludwig alucinando de que alguien pudiera engullir de esa manera.

-¿jmmm?-

-Como te abras dado cuenta solo hay una cama, así que te toca dormir en el sofá- dijo levantándose y recogiendo los platos. La aspiradora que tenía delante paro de repente.

-¿Qué?...no pienso dormir en el sofá-

-¿Prefieres el suelo?-

-… ..Muérete- y siguió devorando comida.

-Jajaja, que fácil eres de manipular- dijo revolviéndole el pelo.

Y entonces se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, Ludwig el asesino que había matado a su familia y del que había jurado vengarse le estaba revolviendo el pelo cariñosamente después de una cena amistosa, como si nada hubiese pasado. Ambos se quedaron quietos , asustados por el giro de acontecimientos, el ambiente se había roto.

-Yo em…me voy a la cama- y Ludwig corrió y se encerró en su pequeña habitación.-Buenas noches.

Gilbert en cambio se quedo en el salón, mirando fijamente el puré de patata como si allí pudiese encontrar la solución. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Había jurado vengarse y estaba comiendo tranquilamente en la casa de su enemigo.

Se levanto porque sí, y para distraer su mente comenzó a lavar los platos mecánicamente, aunque no hubiese acabado de comer, ya no tenía ganas. Finalmente sin nada más que hacer en aquella casa extraña, decidió acostarse en el raido sofá. Encontró una manta y un pijama usado sobre la mesa y tras ponérselo se tumbo.

Su mente no dejaba de trabajar por mucho que intentara distraerla y finalmente trazo un plan contra el gigante. El plan perfecto. El plan que solo él con toda su Awesomidad podía realizar. Sonrió contento consigo mismo y girándose de medio lado sobre el sofá se durmió.

* * *

><p>Weno ya esta U.U a partir de aqui la cosa se complica, ¿aguantaran los dos la convivencia o morirán en el intento?<p>

¿Cual es el plan de Gilbert? y lo mas importante ¿Me dejaran Reviews? Ò.Ó


	3. Primer día, primera fase

Bueno lamento el retraso T.T pro estoy de exámenes y no tengo mucho tiempo aun asi les dejo este cap un poco mas largo que los anteriores.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews los intentar contestar cuando pueda lo prometo Ò.Ó

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Himayura.

* * *

><p>La puerta chirrió al abrirse pero Gilbert la ignoro y fingió seguir durmiendo. Los pasos recorrieron la oscura habitación haciendo que las tablas de madera del suelo crujiesen a punto de romperse.<p>

Ludwig empezó a preparar el desayuno y el amargo olor del café y tostadas se extendió por la habitación. Gilbert aun "durmiendo" empezó a soñar otra vez con la comida de aquel Alemán, realmente cocinaba bien.

Los pasos de repente se detuvieron y Gilbert intento descubrir que hacía en el repentino silencio, luego se tenso inmediatamente al notar que los pasos avanzaban hacia él y se detenían a su lado.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados y durmiendo boca arriba en el pequeño sofá, con una actitud completamente relajada. El pijama le quedaba enorme, dificultando bastante sus movimientos y haciéndole mostrar más piel de la que pretendía ocultar, cuando se le bajaba el pantalón o se resbalaba el cuello de la camisa mostrando el pecho o un hombro.

Una mano se poso sobe su estomago haciendo que sintiese su calor a través de la fina prenda. La mano se movió un poco frotándose contra su torso empujándole suavemente como temiendo hacerle daño.

-Gilbert despierta no tenemos que ir en un rato- murmuro Ludwig inclinado sobre el albino. Gilbert se relajo instantáneamente. Así que solo era eso. Bueno aprovecharía la situación para poner en marcha su maravilloso plan- fase uno.

Levanto los brazos sin abrir aun los ojos fingiendo todavía estar en un profundo sueño y envolvió con ellos el cuello del muchacho acercándole a él. Notó satisfecho como el menor se tensaba y ponía una mano sobre el sofá en un intento de aguantar el equilibrio y no caer sobre él.

-Elizabeta- murmuro el albino fingiendo que soñaba con otra persona y acercando más al rubio hacia sí.

Sus bocas quedaron a milímetros y sintió la respiración acelerada del menor sobre su cara. Giro la cabeza preparado para juntar sus labios mientras se acercaba lenta y sensualmente, notando al otro temblar y tensarse aun más intentando en vano alejarse de él.

-Te quiero- murmuro contra la boca del rubio rozando ya sus labios delicadamente.

Daria cualquier cosa por abrir los ojos y ver la mirada que tenía en aquel momento el menor. Abrió la boca listo para comerle de una vez y un fuerte puñetazo se estrello contra su estomago haciéndole abrir los ojos de inmediato mientras comenzaba a ver puntitos azules. Sus brazos habían soltado a su presa para agarrarse el dolorido estomago y el rubio se dirigía a la cocina dándole la espalda.

-¿Pero qué narices ha sido eso?- pregunto el albino con lagrimas en los ojos y retorciéndose de dolor.

El rubio se dio la vuelta. Su mirada era seria, tranquila, ni un sonrojo, ni temblor de manos, ni nerviosismo. Absolutamente nada que pudiese indicar su incomodidad.

-No te despertabas- le respondió y su voz al igual que su apariencia no le revelo nada al albino. Entonces frunció el ceño, mientras el otro comenzaba a desayunar. Sería mucho más complicado de lo que aparentaba.

Se levanto aburrido y se sentó al lado del otro en la mesa, comenzando a beber el delicioso café. Realmente cocinaba bien. Le observo de reojo mientras degustaba su tostada y leía el periódico concentrado. Seguramente si se hubiesen encontrado en otra situación o en otra vida hubiesen podido ser amigos y todo.

Al acabar pasado ya un rato, el rubio retiró los platos y comenzó a fregar, dejando todo más limpio que los chorros del oro. "Los Alemanes y su perfección" pensó Gilbert. Tras observarle un rato aburrido a ver lo que hacía, decidió quitarse el maldito pijama que no le dejaba moverse y ni corto ni perezoso empezó a desvestirse allí mismo buscando su ropa por la habitación.

El Alemán no dijo nada simplemente se concentro en su tarea de limpieza."Los extranjeros y su falta de pudor" pensó. Pero cuando vio que iba a coger la misma ropa que le habían dado ayer, aquella extraña y horrible ropa del hospital. le preguntó:

-¿Te vas a poner eso?-

-Sí, no tengo otra cosa- respondió sin darle importancia pero llorando internamente por la awesome ropa que le habían confiscado "los muy…".

-Ya, bueno espera un momento- murmuro el otro adentrándose en su cuarto. Gilbert obediente se quedo de pie, aun en calzoncillos esperando a lo que fuera.

Al rato salió el rubio con un fardo de ropa y se la lanzo a la cara mientras el volvía a entrar al cuarto para cambiarse él.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el albino.

-Ropa, normalmente uno se la pone sobre el cuerpo- respondió burlándose.

Gilbert quiso partirle la cara, pero se contuvo para suerte del otro. Que generoso que era.

-Gracias pero no la quiero, tu ropa me queda grande y es molesto- respondió lanzándosela de regreso con un deje arrogante a lo "soy demasiado awesome como para ponerme tu asquerosa ropa" y cogió la suya propia.

-No hay problema, es ropa de cuando era pequeño, te quedara perfecta _enano_- se burlo el mayor. La ropa volvió a volar por el aire como si fuese una pelota.

"Gilbert contrólate, por mucho que quieras no le puedes matar o acabaras mal, cíñete al plan y todo acabara bien" Tomo la ropa al vuelo y mostrando la sonrisa mas hipócrita que pudo poner murmuro un –Danke- y comenzó a vestirse con ellas.

Al cabo de un rato ambos estaban vestidos. Ludwig con su uniforme de la SS negro y ajustado para facilitar los movimientos, con las pesadas botas militares y la doble aspa sobre el hombro. Gilbert con unos pantalones desgastados, una camisa blanca y una impecable americana que ahora sí le quedaba bien y no se le caía según andaba.

-Bueno pues si ya estas nos vamos- murmuro el rubio abriéndola puerta y haciendo un gesto para que saliese.

Gilbert tembló al verle así vestido con las negras y peligrosas pistolas sujetas al cinto y recordó, sin poderlo evitar, lo que había pasado. Aun así "el miedo solo es una palabra de cinco letras" se repitió y cruzó el umbral de la puerta comenzando a bajar las interminables escaleras.

Volvieron a montar en lo que algunos se empeñaban en llamar coche pero que mirases por donde lo mirases parecía una maquina asesina. Ludwig le miro de reojo mientras se agarraba fuertemente al asiento buscando seguridad.

-Apréndete el camino por que dudo que pueda ir a buscarte-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tengo trabajo- y sin más metió la delgada llave en la ranura y arranco el coche después de girarla diez veces sin éxito. El aparato dio un fuerte tirón y arranco a andar mientras el albino clavaba las uñas en el asiento.

Las largas y grises calles pasaban por la ventanilla en una rápida sucesión, mientras ellos se mantenían en un cómodo silencio. El humo salía de las alcantarilla blanco y puro y se deshacía en el helado aire. La gente apresuraba su paso en las frías calles invernales intentando llegar a un sitio caliente.

Finalmente llegaron ellos a un enorme edificio aun más gris que los anteriores de hormigón y recientemente construido como declaraba la doble aspa recién pintada sobre una de las paredes.

Aparcaron el coche y entraron en el edificio con un Gilbert quejándose mentalmente por sus articulaciones agarrotadas después de estar tanto tiempo en tensión. Se prometió no volver nunca a subir a la maquina diabólica esa.

Ludwig se adelanto a una secretaria y le entregó una serie de hojas que ella leyó curiosa para finalmente marcarlas con un sello blanco y darle al albino una hoja con una serie de direcciones sobre donde se encontrarían sus futuras clases.

El rubio le volvió a revolver el pelo al albino esta vez sin consecuencias, simplemente a modo de despedida y salió del local dejándole solo en el inmenso edificio sin saber aun muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

Por tanto sonrió a la secretaria con su sonrisa de "Soy awesome y lo sabes" y ella se la devolvió sonrojada y cohibida indicándole con el dedo uno de los miles de pasillos que partían de la sala de recepción.

Finalmente tras dar muchas vueltas desentrañando el mapa que le habían dado, llegó a una sala al fondo de un oscuro y húmedo pasillo y entró dispuesto a lo que fuese. El "profesor" un tío con lentes y más estricto que el que le había interrogado la vez anterior, confirmó sus papeles para indicarle al fin que se sentase en un banco entre un rubio Casanova y un moreno sonriente al final de la interminable clase llena de gente.

-Me llamo Roderich y a partir de ahora seré su profesor en el proceso de reeducarles¿ entendido?- grito con los ojos entrecerrados retadoramente. La clase contesto un "Señor, si señor" y entonces comenzó una larga charla con una pasión y furia nunca vistos, sobre que si los judíos eran esto o que si eran aquello.

Gilbert bostezó cansado y aburrido si querían que dijese que odiaba a los judíos lo diría sin ningún problema. Pero no les permitiría que le comiesen la cabeza ni que nunca supiesen lo que realmente pensaba. Miro a su alrededor para encontrarse a un moreno durmiendo y al rubio mirándole con una mirada extraña que le provocó un escalofrió.

-Hola me llamo Francis- dijo tendiéndole un mano y sonriéndole

. -Yo Gilbert-respondió él, aun dudando de si cogerle la mano o no, pero finalmente aceptando.

-Y dime Gilbert- empezó acercándose más de lo necesario- ¿Tienes novia?- continuo mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro.

- Em…no-respondió brevemente. Intentaba alejarse todo lo que podía del agarre del rubio pero a su espalda el moreno seguía durmiendo y no quería despertarle- Esto disculpa¿ te podrías alejar un poco?- dijo plantándole una mano en la cara y empujándole bruscamente- es que necesito mi espacio personal- comentó levantando un poco la voz cabreado.

-¿Que le estás haciendo esta vez al nuevo Francis?- susurro una voz de ultratumba recién levantada muy cerca de su oído. Gilbert pego un salto y se abrazo fuertemente al rubio del que hace unos momentos había estado intentando alejarse completamente aterrorizado.

El rubio acepto gustoso el abrazo mientras comenzaba a colar una mano por debajo de la camisa inspeccionando a su nuevo amigo. Gilbert ni le prestó atención seguía mirando asustado al moreno que acababa de levantarse y les miraba con una aura demoniaca a su alrededor y una mirada de odio profundo que se acrecentaba aun más por las ojeras.

-Nada Antonio, tu a lo tuyo, sigue durmiendo, yo me encargo del nuevo- le respondió el rubio entretenido ya que acababa de descubrir cómo se abría el pantalón del albino.

-Y una mierda gabacho déjale en paz- dijo extendiendo una mano hacia el albino que tembló aun mas y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, y entonces sintió las manos del rubio. Rápidamente se tenso y separándose rápidamente le dio tal puñetazo en la cabeza que el que se fue adormir fue él.

El moreno se le quedo mirando sorprendido, y seguidamente estalló en carcajada. El profesor les miro mal y el moreno murmuro un débil" lo siento" mientras intentaba calmerse y este volvió a dar la clase sin preocuparse por él.

Un rubio en el pupitre de enfrente con una cicatriz surcándole el ojo derecho y fumando un cigarrillo elegantemente miro al moreno con cara de asco.

-¿Cómo no?, tenía que ser el idiota de siempre- murmuro para sí mismo volviendo a prestar atención a la clase, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el moreno lo oyese. Este se puso colorado y se hundió de repente en su asiento perdiendo todo el aura asesina que momentos antes había tenido. Pareciendo un cachorrillo abandonado.

Gilbert tuvo entonces, por primera vez, remordimientos de conciencia y se acerco al moreno para intentar animarle y que volviese a sonreír.

-Oye, lo siento, ha sido culpa mía, en serio no te preocupes- comenzó poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- No , no pasa nada- le aseguro el otro sonriéndole de nuevo, pero con una sonrisa falsa que demostraba mas tristeza que alegría- Es Vicent, me odia, asique no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado- continuo, con la voz quebrada y unos ojos de una tristeza infinita.

En Gilbert comenzó a surgir entonces, el instinto protector y quiso abrazar al pobre moreno para intentar consolarle, que temblaba levemente y le miraba con cara de desesperación como un niño pequeño completamente indefenso y desvalido. Pero para su desgracia el tal Vicent se había vuelto a mirarles y que lo hiciese solo complicaría aún más las cosas. Así que simplemente apretó su agarre sobre su hombro en una muestra de apoyo.

Antonio le miro ya un poco más animado por su nuevo amigo. Francis por su parte había vuelto a la vida y miro a la pareja conmovido. Y así en una larga e interminable clase los tres compañeros de banco acabaron haciéndose amigos.

.

.

-Oye Gilbo te vienes a tomar algo a un bar de por aquí cerca?- Pregunto el moreno ya en la calle con una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello y un largo abrigo protegiéndole del maldito frio.

-Te he dicho que no me llames Gilbo, soy Gilbert, Gilbert no estropees mi awesome nombre, además el idiota con el que vivo seguramente se enfade si llego tarde- respondió enfurruñado.

-Venga si será solo un momento, además tenemos mucho de lo que hablar verdad ¿Antonio?- murmuro el rubio con nuevos planes de conquista en mente y mirando a sus dos compañeros de una manera no muy sana

. -No creo que…- volvió a comenzar el albino, pero nada pudo hacer cuando Francis agarro a ambos del brazo y con una fuerza sobrenatural tiro de ellos hacia el bar más cercano.

Finalmente ya resignado, sentado en una mesa apartada de un típico pub Alemán lleno de gente ruidosa y borracha, con las paredes decoradas a más no poder y con una buena jarra de dorada cerveza delante suyo, Gilbert comenzó a olvidarse del Alemán que tenía en casa. -Bueno y tu Gilbert ¿como acabaste metido en el curso ese?- pregunto curioso el moreno mirándole desde el otro lado de la mesa detrás de una taza de humeante chocolate.

-Pues…- intento empezar, sin embargo, los recuerdos volvieron rápidamente, todavía demasiado recientes como para poder hablar de ellos como si no pasase nada. Con un nudo en la garganta y sin saber muy bien que responder guardo silencio mientras observaba la burbujeante cerveza. Los otros dos entendieron al instante lo que pasaba y con un rápido intercambio de miradas decidieron cambiar de tema.

-Bueno pues sabes que al idiota este- empezó Francis señalando a Antonio- le capturaron cuando vino a combatir contra los nazis- continuo con tono confidencial evitando que los borrachos de la mesa de al lado que empezaban a cantar les oyesen-y como pertenecía a uno de los aliados de Alemania por todo el royo de Franco y eso, decidieron no matarle y reeducarle aquí, en Alemania- Concluyo con una sonrisa.

Gilbert soltó varias carcajadas al imaginarse al inocente español sin saber qué hacer en el país contra el que había combatido. Francis suspiro aliviado al ver al albino volver a la vida, pero Antonio miraba a Francis enfadado.

-Oye no te rías de mi, que lo tuyo fue aun más penoso-

-Eso no es verdad- respondió Francis de repente concentradísimo en su copa de vino.

-¿A no?- siguió el español con una mano sobre la cintura- que yo sepa a mi no me confundieron con un Alemán por ser rubio y tener ojos azules ni tampoco me metieron a un reformatorio por mis tendencias….em…amorosas, demasiado liberales- le saco en cara el español con un tono entre divertido y enfadado.

Gilbert se partía de risa golpeando la mesa y medio bar le miraba extraño. Se sentía bien reír, aunque fuese por una estupidez. Finalmente ya recuperado volvió a sentarse derecho pero los dos amigos seguían discutiendo.

-Vale pero yo no soy un masoca que se ha enamorado de un tipo que me odia profundamente- le echo en cara el francés al español.

-Em…yo…no- el Español de repente se había puesto más rojo que uno de los deliciosos tomates de su tierra y había perdido toda capacidad de locución para regodeo del Francés. Los de la mesa de al lado se habían callado y les miraban divertidos mientras Gilbert empezaba a entender lo que había pasado en clase entre el Español y el tal Vicent.

-Vaya, asique te gusta Vicent- soltó el Alemán bebiendo de su querida jarra de cerveza. El español se puso aun mas rojo.

-Yo no…a mi no me gusta…- su mirada iba de la taza de chocolate al suelo a la cara de Gilbert y luego otra vez al suelo.

-No te preocupes _mon amour _yo te ayudare a conquistarle- le animo el francés pasándole un brazo por el cuello e intentando llegar más allá.

-No te esfuerces Francis, es imposible, ese tío me odia- lloriqueo volviendo a sonreír con cara de pena. Gilbert quiso volver a abrazarle y acariciarle la cabeza protectoramente como a un perrito, a la vez que empezaba a odiar a un tal Vicent por dejar así a su mascota.

-Además- continuo el español- tú no eres quien para ayudarme. Todavía estas intentando conquistar al tío con el que vives, ese tal Arthur que resulta que también me odia profundamente- murmuro el español cada vez más deprimido.

Francis por su parte soltó a su amigo y se fue a un rincón a pegarse cabezazos contra la pared. Mientras mordía un pañuelo a lo mujer abandonada. Gilbert ya no sabía si ayudarle y intentar detenerle o reírse de él y decirle que se lo tenía merecido por pervertido. Le caían bien esos dos y al parecer no les importaba el tema de la homosexualidad que tanto asco les daba a los Alemanes.

Se quedo con ellos hablando, haciendo el tonto, iniciando una competición de bebida con los de la mesa de al lado… hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora que era y asustado por lo que el Alemán le diría por llegar tan tarde, decidió volver a casa.

Recorrió las frías calles con la cabeza un poco ida a causa de la cantidad de alcohol que llevaba en vena pero finalmente distinguió el viejo edificio entre las grises casas. Tardo veinte largos minutos en subir las escaleras y llego en frente de la maldita puerta.

Se paso otros veinte minutos buscando las llaves para abrir la puerta, hasta que se dio cuenta que el rubio no le había dado llaves. Bueno a los genios también se les olvidan cosas. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y esta se abrió tenuemente.

El apartamento estaba completamente vacío como atestiguaba la oscuridad que reinaba y el denso silencio. El chico aun no debía de haber llegado. Aun así no le dio importancia y se dirigió al sofá en el que se tumbo complacido. Su cuerpo le dio las gracias por poder descansar después de la helada caminata y su cabeza dejó de palpitar dolorosamente.

El tiempo fue pasando lentamente y lentamente él se fue quedando dormido aun con la ropa puesta. De repente un portazo azoto la habitación y la luz se encendió de golpe dañándole su adormilada vista. Giro para ver al culpable de aquel brusco despertar y gritarle que no se atreviese a molestar a su increíble persona encontrándose con el Alemán.

Este llevaba todavía el uniforme y de él chorreaba un liquido rojo que dejaba unas grandes gotas sobre el viejo suelo. Temblaba ligeramente y parecía haber soportado una fuerte tensión como demostraban sus abatidos fuertes hombros. El chico no parecía herido como se preocupo en comprobar con un rápido reconocimiento, por lo que la sangre debería ser de otro.

Entonces dirigió la mirada al rostro del chico y la sorpresa y desconcierto aparecieron en la suya. El chico tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado recientemente y su expresión era de completa desesperación, angustia y arrepentimiento. Parecía capaz de desmoronarse allí mismo.

-¿Qué ha…?- murmuro delicadamente, de repente intentando ayudarle para que dejase de poner aquella cara que le remordía la conciencia por lo que estaba intentando hacerle. Tenía la misma sensación que con Antonio aquella mañana: el instinto protector ante la criatura débil e indefensa que de repente había aparecido delante suyo.

Intento levantarse y acercarse a él sin embargo el chico como un animal asustado salió corriendo atravesando la habitación de dos largos pasos y se encerró sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada en su habitación. El siguió sus pasos y intento abrir la atrancada puerta y al ver que no podía comenzó a dar golpes para intentar que la abriese. Después de una hora paró y se quedó en silencio observando la puerta sin saber qué hacer.

Al final se dirigió al sofá cansado y preguntándose por qué narices estaba intentando ayudar a aquel asesino, preguntándose porque tenía el chico aquella cara de arrepentimiento y que narices acababa de sentir al verle así.

* * *

><p>Bueno pues ya esta lo siento pero tenia que meter al Bad Friends Trio es que me encanta XD y también a alguna parejita mas o quedaba mu soso.<p>

Déjenme sus opiniones y sugerencias y por supuesto Reviews, que me motivan a escribir más n.n( indirecta indirecta ¬¬)

Un besoncio


	4. La Rutina

Weno siento el retraso pro estaba de examenes y luego me fui de viaje y luego llego la eurocopa y ... en fin lo siento prometo que con el próximo no tardare tanto n.n

* * *

><p>Seguía tumbado en el sofá. La fuerte luz de la mañana se colaba en la habitación pero a él no le apetecía levantarse. Estaba demasiado confuso por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior con su compañero de piso.<p>

Se giro en el sofá hasta quedar de lado contemplando la maltrecha pared. Su intención fue intentar olvidar el tema con el movimiento, pero a los pocos minutos volvía a pensar en el Alemán encerrado en su habitación. Se giro otra vez hasta que su vista enfoco la tela marrón del sofá. Suspiro. ¿Por qué estaría llorando el enano?¿Acaso se arrepentía de lo que hacía?. Bofetada mental, ¿y a el que más le daba?.

Su monologo interior de auto-reproche, se vio interrumpido con el chirriar de las bisagras de la puerta, que daba a la habitación del menor. Inmediatamente, y como el día anterior, se hizo el dormido y también, como el día anterior, el menor fue a despertarle.

-**Levanta**- murmuro mientras depositaba una de sus enormes manos en su cintura y le agitaba.

El mayor fingió entonces abrir los ojos por primera vez y lo que vio le hizo quedarse helado. El chico tenía los ojos rojos de llorar ¿O tal vez de no dormir? pero su cara no reflejaba nada, simplemente _intentaba_ tragarse sus emociones. Algo dentro del mayor se quebró dolorosamente, el menor no sabía fingir. Le delataban sus ojos llorosos y llenos de pena. Sus intenciones de acabar con él se esfumaron momentáneamente y sin poderlo evitar su cuerpo se movió solo, intentando darle un fuerte abrazo de consuelo.

Pero el menor se aparto rápidamente dándole la espalda. ¿Tanto se le notaba?.No quería que nadie le consolase. Se merecía todo el sufrimiento que tenia dentro, el sentimiento de culpa, de traición a su propia gente, de desesperación. Si el otro le abrazaba, lloraría, era seguro, y se libraría de todo lo que tenia dentro con las lagrimas. Y no quería.

Ya que, si él dejaba de sentirse culpable, ¿Quién lo haría?¿El further en su palacio de oro y mármol?¿Los alemanes con su odio hacia los judíos inculcado desde pequeños?.No, él era el único que podía arrepentirse y debía hacerlo. Era su castigo, por su gente inconsciente, por las víctimas… por su casi extinta conciencia.

**-¿Estas…-** murmuro Gilbert, preocupado. El menor llevaba un rato sin decir, nada ahí parado. Sin embargo antes de poder terminar su pregunta Ludwig le interrumpió veloz.

**-¿Qué quieres desayunar?-** necesitaba cambiar de tema. No quería ver la lastima y piedad en los ojos del mayor. No cuando había matado a su familia.

**-Yo…-** El mayor sabía lo que intentaba. No era idiota. Y aunque su cabeza le decía que lo mejor era cambiar de tema y que se merecía el sufrimiento que tenia dentro, otra parte le gritaba que no podía dejar al chico así, no sería bueno para él, tenía que dejarle sacar toda la mierda dentro suyo.

Acalló a la parte estúpida. Había prometido acabar con la montaña rubia, si se encontraba por los suelos, mejor para él.

**-…me gustaría tomar, tostadas y café ¿Está bien?-**

**-Si**- y comenzaron a trajinar en la cocina. Luego se vistieron y salieron hacia las clases sin intercambiar mas palabras.

Y así fueron pasando las semanas. Ambos vivían juntos. Aunque realmente a lo que hacían no se le podía llamar convivencia. Se levantaban, cocinaban, cada uno se dirigía a su propio trabajo y llegaban tan tarde como podían, evitándose. El llegaba medio borracho a casa después de ir con Antonio y Francis a "ligar", y el rubio volvía llorando y manchado de sangre hasta parecer un borrón rojo. Y entonces Gilbert le ignoraba, fingía estar dormido y el rubio se encerraba en su habitación.

Y aunque al día siguiente Ludwig tenía los ojos rojos, ambos actuaban con normalidad. Gilbert fingía no haber visto las manchas rojas en el baño y Ludwig intentaba sonreír como si nada. Si intercambiaban más de diez palabras en un día, era un milagro. Ambos intentaban vivir su propia vida, ajena a la del otro. Ignorándose mutuamente, hundidos en la rutina.

.

.

Aquel día la radio había anunciado el apoyo de los americanos a las fuerzas aliadas, lo que claramente frustraba los planes de Alemania de dominar el mundo. Pero el mundo seguía y Gilbert recorrió los pasillos de su escuela, ya conociéndose hasta el último rincón, y tomo un atajo por un oscuro pasillo que había descubierto hace poco.

Sin embargo ¿cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que aquel pasillo lo conocía más gente y que esa gente lo utilizaba para hacer cosas no muy sanas?. El pobre de Antonio y "el holandés amargado que no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que jodernos la vida al resto" se encontraban en aquel pasillo. Antonio con cara de sorprendido y mas rojo que sus queridos tomates y el Holandés sobre él, inmovilizándole contra la pared con una de sus manos y devorándole la boca como si fuese la mejor cerveza del mundo.

Nada más verle, el holandés dio un paso atrás liberando a su víctima con cara de fastidio. Antonio ante su recuperada libertad boqueo en busca de aire, todavía con cara de susto y sorpresa. Gilbert fácilmente ato cabos en un minuto y mirando a ambos, decidió tocarle las narices al Holandés.

**-Tu bastardo ¿Que le estás haciendo a MI Antonio?-** le chillo acercándosele.

Y como esperaba el Holandés capto rápidamente el matiz de "mi Antonio" en lugar de simplemente "Antonio". Y como esperaba le dedico una mirada que echaría atrás al mismísimo diablo, aunque no a él. Él era mejor que dios y todo el santoral junto, haber si lo entendía de una vez.

**-¿Cómo que TU Antonio?-** siseo con odio el rubio, listo para matar al albino por su osadía. Antonio era suyo, quisiese el moreno o no y nadie le iba a poner una mano encima aparte de él.

Pero el albino le ignoro y se dirigió a Antonio que seguía con cara de asombro. Entonces tomándole de la cintura y del mentón con "actitud posesiva made in France" y muy muy cerca de su cara pregunto:

**-Antonio,**_** mi amor**_** ¿estás bien?¿Te ha hecho algo la bestia esa?, no te preocupes yo estoy aquí, ya estas a salvo**- y sonrió con una fingida sonrisa inocente. Y Antonio sin darse cuenta de nada y suponiendo que, el posesivo abrazo solo se debía a la preocupación de su amigo por él, le devolvió la sonrisa. Su brillante sonrisa.

El holandés estallo, agarro el cuello del albino y arrancándole de SU Antonio le estrello contra la pared.

**-Tu maldito bastardo, te voy a partir la cara y todos los huesos del cuerpo para que ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a él escoria-** susurro bajo para que solo el albino le oyese. Intimidante, cargado de rabia y deseos asesinos.

El albino en respuesta le devolvió una mirada seria. Antonio era su amigo y como tal iba a protegerle. Y hasta que el holandés no se disculpase por lo que le había hecho al moreno, él le haría sufrir en venganza por su atontado amigo, para que entendiese. Si no se disculpaba, no se merecía a Antonio y se encargaría de que Antonio se diese cuenta.

**-Lo siento**-dijo alto, permitiéndole a Antonio oírle- **pero Antonio es mi amigo, y no te voy a dejar jugar con él para que luego le destroces- **le iba a pagar con su propia moneda.

**-¿Qué?-** murmuro el holandés sin entenderle.

"¿Qué?" pensó Antonio "¿jugar?" ¿estaba jugando con él? Algo dentro de él se retorció de dolor. Así que solo se estaba burlando de él, no era más que otra de sus estúpidas bromas. Realmente no había significado nada, absolutamente nada para el holandés, solo una nueva forma de destrozarle.

Parpadeo para contener la lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. No, no iba a llorar delante del rubio, si quería jugar, jugaría, pero nunca mostraría que le afectase, por lo menos conservaría el orgullo.

**-¿Antonio?- **murmuro el holandés acercándosele lentamente con cara de preocupación al ver al chico con la mirada baja."Realmente actúa bien" pensó amargamente Antonio alejándose de él.

**-Gilbert estas bien- **murmuro acercándose al albino en la pared. No podía mirar al rubio a la cara pues esta le delataría, asique, prefirió enfocarse en el albino que se sujetaba el cuello enrojecido y darle la espalda al otro.

**-Antonio- **volvió a murmurar el holandés a sus espaldas, esta vez mas autoritariamente, advirtiéndole que algo iba mal. Le mosqueaba aquella actitud de arrogancia que tenía el otro, pero aquel no era el momento para echárselo en cara, su mente se iba acercando al colapso lentamente y necesitaba salir de allí.

Aun así se dio cuenta que había dejado de moverse. Su cuerpo temblaba y parecía poder caerse en cualquier momento. El dolor recorría cada fibra de su ser y espantado se dio cuenta de que las lagrimas habían comenzado a descender de sus ojos sin su permiso.

Miro al albino en frente suyo desesperado en una muda suplica y Gilbert pareció entender. Con el ceño fruncido y mirada asesina, le agarro del brazo y le arrastro por el pasillo alejándole del rubio.

**-Espera ¡Antonio!**-pero ya estaban lejos.

Pararon en otro de los callejones oscuros del edificio. Las lagrimas no paraban y sin poderlo evitar se abrazo al albino en busca de consuelo. Este le estrecho fuertemente si decir nada, sin preguntar, sin echarle nada a la cara. Y le dio las gracias por ello, Gilbert realmente era una buena persona. Al rato las lagrimas dejaron de salir y lentamente se separó del albino.

**-¿Mejor?-**pregunto. El asintió con la cabeza levemente.- **Entonces vamos que llegamos y tarde**- y agarrándole de nuevo le arrastro hasta la clase, donde Francis le dedico una mirada de preocupación a la que respondió con una sonrisa falsa pero convincente. Vicent ni le miro.

Y así las clases fueron pasando, Gilbert seguía preocupado por Antonio pero Francis ya se estaba ocupando de entretenerle. Parece que servía para algo más que para acostarse cada noche con alguien diferente.

Finalmente salieron del monocromático edificio y se dirigieron como cada tarde a la zona de bares. Pero aquel día para su desgracia había un coche azul marino aparcado en frente de la puerta. Un rubio, con unas cajas demasiado grandes para su cara, se apoyaba en un lateral del auto y fumaba un cigarrillo, a lo "soy el rey del mundo".

Nada más verle, tanto Antonio como Francis, se pusieron a temblar y se escondieron detrás del albino. Por fin el rubio pareció verles y con cara de cabreo se acerco hasta ellos tirando el cigarrillo al suelo con un suave gesto.

**-Tu bloody bastard, ¿qué te crees que haces? Habíamos quedado a las siete, ¿Sabes acaso qué hora es?- **Pregunto fulminando a Francis con la mirada.

**-¿Las siete?- **probo Francis a contestar.

**-No, son las siete y un minuto, ¿es que acaso los Franceses no sabéis lo que es la puntualidad?- **

Antonio y Gilbert se miraron con una gota de sudor resbalándose por su nuca, mientras el Francés realizaba mil reverencias ante el extraño suplicando su perdón. Finalmente el cejudo pareció darse cuenta de los otros dos individuos que le miraban raro y les dirigió una mirada de "sacerdote de ritual satánico enfadado".

**-Antonio- **siseo arrastrando cada silaba cargada de odio.

**-Jejeje hola Arthur- **al moreno le iba a dar un ataque en pocos momentos, Gilbert lo sabía, se veía en el tic nervioso de su ceja.

**-¿Y tú eres?- **murmuro el rubio dirigiéndose a Gilbert.

**-Yo soy la perfección hecha hombre, puedes llamarme majestad o su alteza o si lo prefieres su awesomidad cualquiera vale-**

Antonio y Francis se habían puesto pálidos. Gilbert Iba a morir lenta y dolorosamente a manos del británico. El tal Arthur le miraba con una vena palpitante en la sien y sonriendo macabramente.

**-Supongo que te llamare bastardo que va a ser asesinado antes de tres minutos**- murmuro cogiéndole por la chaqueta y acercándoselo a la cara**.-¿Ultimas palabras?-** su brazo ascendió hasta su hombro para coger impulso mientras su mano se cerraba en un puño.

Antonio y Francis corrieron a socorrer a Gilbert y arrancarle de las manos del malvado Arthur. Gracias a dios lo consiguieron y no paso nada. Tas calmar a Arthur y explicarle los problemas psicológicos de Gilbert, se montaron en el coche Arthur y Francis y se fueron.

**-Puff menos mal , prense que nunca se irían-** murmuro Antonio.

**-Bah yo no tengo problemas psicológicos**- susurro Gilbert**- ¿Por cierto quién es?-**

**-Arthur, el compañero de piso de Francis-**

**-Es un poco…raro-**

**-Y no le has visto borracho-**

**-¿Y por qué te odia tanto?-** murmuro con muchísima curiosidad, no era normal odiar al **moreno con lo inocente que era.**

**-Bueno, al principio nos llevábamos bien pero quedamos un día y…em…llegue una hora tarde y bueno…-** Gilbert intentaba contener una carcajada sin mucho éxito y Antonio se encogió sobre sí mismo avergonzado.

**-Entonces supongo que hoy no nos vamos de copas ¿no?-**

**-Na, lo siento, no tengo mas energías por hoy, después de Arthur y con lo de …-** su cara mostro una mueca de dolor y su típica alegría desapareció de un . Gilbert le revolvió el pelo consoladoramente.

**-No pienses en eso. Bueno pues entonces nada, nos vemos mañana ¿vale?-**

**-Vale, por cierto Gilbert….Gracias-**

Y sonriendo Gilbert tiro por el camino a su casa. Tardo poco más de diez minutos y al llegar a ella se tiro en el viejo sofá y dormito. Estaba cansado, no le apetecía hacer nada, ni limpiar, ni preparar la comida, nada, simplemente quería relajarse durante un rato y olvidarse del desastre de su vida por un momento. Ver como el vaho escapaba de su boca con cada aliento y se disolvía en el frio de la habitación. Como su respiración se iba volviendo pesada y como la habitación se iba oscureciendo según pasaba el día.

Pero como todas las tardes y todas las noches volvió a verse interrumpido por la llegada del menor y el crujir del suelo. Pero esta vez no fingió estar dormido, simplemente se quedo contemplando el techo ensimismado mientras el menor cruzaba la habitación cubierto de sangre.

Este temblaba, como siempre, de arriba abajo y su respiración sonaba rápida y angustiada, pero Gilbert no lo sabía con seguridad, él seguía mirando al oscuro techo. El menor se acerco a una estantería y empezó a revolver los cojones buscando algo. Según lo que escuchaba, parecía presa de un ataque de ansiedad pero no fue hasta que el menor paro de hacer ruido y empezó a normalizársele la respiración cuando le miro.

El chico estaba al lado suyo, de cara a la ventana oscura. Su cara demostraba la paz más absoluta y en su boca se intuía una ligera sonrisa. Su ropa goteaba sangre y se veía desgastada. Pero lo que hizo que Gilbert se levantase y se abalanzase sobre él fue la pistola que sostenía contra su sien.

**-¡Pero qué haces idiota!-** ambos rodaron por el suelo forcejando por el dominio del arma. Fue Gilbert, ya recuperado de sus heridas, quien consiguió cogerla y rápidamente la tiro lejos de su alcance sin graves consecuencias.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose. Ludwig debajo con cara de asombro y Gilbert encima con cara de cabreo. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo y la sangre del uniforme del menor se había quedado pegada a la de Gilbert.

**-¿Por qué…?-** Empezó a decir el rubio.

**-¡Pero eres idiota!-** le grito Gilbert**- ¿Que pretendías?¿Matarte?-** La rabia recorría cada fibra de su ser sin saber porque, algo dentro suyo le había gritado al ver al menor así y seguía gritando. Intento serenarse**-¿Por qué has hecho eso**?-susurro más calmado.

El menor evito su mirada y se recostó aun mas en el suelo intentando fundirse con él. Su brazo tapo su cara y cuando hablo su voz sonó débil, sin la fuerza típica suya.

**-Yo…no puedo mas-**

**-¿Qué?- **pregunto sin dar cuartel.

**-Yo… no quiero seguir haciendo esto. Hoy tuve que matar a otra familia. Eran tres hijos. Uno ni siquiera llegaba al año de edad… Dime ¿Qué daño puede hacer un niño de meses a nuestro país?-**

**-Nada-**respondió seguro, aun con un matiz de enfado en su voz.

**-¿Entonces porque tuve que matarle?¿Por qué he tenido que matar a tanta gente? Lo odio, no quiero seguir haciéndolo-**

**-Entonces déjalo- **era tan obvio.

**-Ja-** Rio sarcástico**- ¿y te crees que me dejaran irme así?¿ por las buenas?-** retiro el brazo de su cara y le miro divertido pero con el sufrimiento aun presente en sus ojos- Si me voy me consideraran un traidor y me mataran a mí y a toda mi familia.-

**-…-**Gilbert se quedo sin habla. No conocía esa parte de la historia. Asique incluso los propios alemanes eran prisioneros de su país.

**-Yo no puedo mas-** siguió el alemán al ver que el otro comprendía**- por eso decidí suicidarme, así no matare a nadie más y mi familia tampoco sufrirá innecesariamente-** sus ojos expresaban un dolor infinito que a Gilbert le hizo estremecerse.

Por primera vez en los largos meses que llevaban de convivencia se puso en la piel del menor por completo. Tener que asesinar a tus propios ciudadanos, a niños a mujeres, para que no te matasen a ti ni a los tuyos. El sufrimiento, la necesidad de acabar con todo. Era un milagro que el menor no se hubiese vuelto loco todavía y aun así seguía soportándolo todo él solo. Sin un apoyo sin nadie que le abrazase, solo. El respeto empezó a adueñarse del albino

El menor le aparto levemente mientras él seguía sin contestar y volvió a dirigirse a por la pistola tirada debajo de la mesa. Algo dentro de Gilbert se removió inquieto y le grito de nuevo para que lo detuviese. Su mente seguía sumida en el caos de la nueva revelación y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que su cuerpo se abalanzase sobre el menor, de nuevo, tirándole al suelo.

**-¡No lo hagas!-** las palabras se escaparon de sus labios antes de que pudiese entenderlas.

Se quedaron así un rato. Tumbados en el suelo. Gilbert abrazado a la espalda del menor reteniéndole en este mundo. Hasta que el rubio pregunto con voz áspera:

**-¿Por qué?-** dos simples palabras que significaban mucho mas. Era un ¿porque me has detenido? Un ¿Por qué me abrazas? un ¿Por qué sigues aquí?... eran miles de porqués a los que Gilbert no tenia respuesta.

**-Porque yo soy el único que puede matarte y aun no es el momento-** aquellas palabras le salvarían, evitaría más preguntas sin respuestas le alejarían de nuevo. Además era un recordatorio a su parte inconsciente, que gritaba que le diese cariño al muchacho, de la tragedia.

El rubio asintió y, a pesar de su mente racional que le obligaba a separarse, se quedaron así: abrazados fuertemente el uno al otro en el suelo. En un momento determinado de la noche Ludwig se dio la vuelta y depositando su cabeza en el hombro del albino lloro débilmente y se aferro a él fuertemente hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>Wenoooooo me esta quedando mu dramático pro prometo que acabara bien T.T. Si tienen dudas como por ejemplo ¿Porque torturo a Antonio?¿O porque los britanicos están tan obsesionados con la puntualidad? consulten la wikipedia n.n<p>

Es broma dejen reviews XD

en serio ¬¬

o acabo el fic aquí y os convierto en sapos a todos con un conjuro de Arthur.


	5. Cambio

Hola gente sorry por el retraso por he estado ocupada con matriculaciones y cosas de esas. U.U

Weno como la gente me echo la bronca por que me estaba quedando mu depresivo, decidi arreglarlo un poco y a partir de ahora prometo que sera mas...normal ¬¬

Weno pos eso espero que os guste n.n

* * *

><p>Aquella noche cambio completamente la rutina de Gilbert. Se había tirado los últimos meses planeando como acabar con el rubio que en aquellos momentos dormía en sus brazos, cansado de tanto llorar. Se dio cuenta que el culpable de todo aquello no era el chico, sino la sociedad Alemana en aquellos momentos.<p>

Sin darse cuenta perdono al chico por haber matado a su familia. Ya había sufrido bastante, incluso demasiado y merecía ser feliz. Abrazo aun más fuertemente al chico que agarraba con fuerza su chaqueta y alargando un brazo agarro la manta que descansaba sobre el sofá y les cubrió con ella. Por suerte aquella noche no dormiría en el maldito sofá.

Gilbert pensó sobre su vida durante toda la noche, lo que había perdido, lo que tenia ahora y lo que podía hacer para conservarlo. Finalmente empezó a amanecer, no había podido dormir nada en toda la noche pero tenía la mente mucho mas despejada y clara, se levanto y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. El chico se revolvió buscando su calor pero no se despertó.

Preparo tortitas que hacía meses que no comía y un chocolate caliente cubierto de nata. Luego limpio el suelo de sangre y escondió la pistola donde el otro no la pudiese encontrar para finalmente, despertar al rubio que se le quedo mirando sorprendido. Nunca se levantaba antes que él.

**-Báñate, te he preparado el baño y deja la ropa en el tiesto luego la lavaré-** dijo con voz firme, sin aceptar replica**- tienes el desayuno en la mesa para cuando acabes, luego tenemos que hablar, hoy tienes el día libre ¿No?-**

El rubio le miro desde el suelo aun medio dormido. ¿Qué le había pasado al albino? Había cambiado completamente de personalidad, ahora parecía más fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, no lo entendía. Aun así le hizo caso y desvistiéndose entro a la bañera. Tras asearse y ponerse unos pantalones vaqueos se sentó enfrente del mayor a comer.

**-¿Qué es esto?-** pregunto señalando la comida.

**-Tortitas, normalmente la gente las parte con el tenedor y se las come**- dijo el albino burlonamente devolviéndole la broma.

-**Ya…-** dijo el rubio mirándole raro. Empezó a comer la extraña comida y antes de que se diese cuenta se había acabado todo el plato. Acababa de descubrir su comida favorita.

**-¿Quieres más?-** murmuro divertido el otro mientras se levantaba a limpiar su plato y a encender la radio para escuchar las noticias de aquel día.

**-Si por favor**- murmuro entrecortado el Alemán intentando ocultar su ansia por mas tortitas.

Pero ambos se quedaron quietos al escuchar la radio. Una voz metálica anunciaba con deje lastimero:

**-Queridos espectadores en el día de hoy lamento tener que comunicar malas noticias, después de haber perdido el norte de África hace dos años y de la derrota de Stalingrado tenemos que anunciar que nuestros queridos aliados los Italianos se han visto obligados a rendirse bajo el ataque organizado por las fuerzas aliadas…-**

Los dos amigos se miraron ¿Había caído Italia? ¿Una de las principales fuerzas del eje? La radio continuaba hablando**-…además las armadas británicas y estadounidenses han conseguido al fin desembarcar en Normandía y ayudan a sus compatriotas Franceses contra nuestras queridas tropas**-

Los dos compañeros no cabían de su asombro ¿Habían llegado a Francia?¿A territorio ocupado? Pero la radio seguía hablando incansable**-…el further ha anunciado que no hay nada que temer, nuestras fuerzas son superiores en todos los sentido a las de los aliados y la sangre aria supera…**-Gilbert apago la radio cuando comenzó a hablar de estupideces.

-**Han llegado a Francia y hemos perdido Italia-** murmuro Ludwig en un susurro.

**-Si**- murmuro Gilbert igual de sorprendido que su amigo. A este paso la guerra acabaría pronto y su querido país volvería a ser libre.

Animado de nuevo se levanto y revolviéndole el pelo, aun mojado, a Ludwig, le sirvió otro plato cargado de tortitas hasta arriba.

**-Cuando acabes vístete, vamos a dar una vuelta necesitas salir de casa y quiero presentarte a alguien**- murmuro abalanzándose a por el teléfono.

Ludwig se le quedo mirando mientras volvía a engullir tortitas. No sabía porque pero le encantaba ver al albino así de feliz. Era la primera vez que veía sonreír al otro y sin poderlo evitar se contagio de su alegría. Se sentía mucho más relajado sin saber por qué. La tensión que había habido en la casa durante meses había desaparecido por arte de magia.

**-¿Sigues teniendo hambre?-** le pregunto el albino al ver que se había comido todo incluso más rápido que la vez anterior.

**-No estoy bien-** y le sonrió de medio lado con una sonrisa agradecida y satisfecha. Sabía que le había perdonado.

El otro se le quedo mirando repentinamente sonrojado y apartando su mirada incomodo le recordó con voz firme.

**-Entonces vístete que nos vamos en diez minutos **_**enano**_**-** y su mirada volvió a ser seria y burlona mientras, la ya típica sonrisa se superioridad, surcaba su cara.

Ludwig se levanto y al pasar a su lado le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente, intentando molestarle y burlándose de su estatura indirectamente. El otro intento quitárselo de encima con un manotazo.

**-Como quieras **_**viejo**_- le contesto Lud y riéndose entro en su habitación a cambiarse.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se puso su traje de la SS, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le habían dado un día libre y por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a relajarse y a sonreír al gastarle bromas al otro.

Montaron en el coche, que increíblemente arranco a la primera y entonces comenzó el trayecto: él insultaba entre dientes a la maquina, el albino se reía de él sin apartar su mirada roja ni un milímetro de su cara y le daba direcciones cuando era necesario agarrándose fuertemente al asiento.

Aparcaron en un barrio lleno de bares y cafés y, después de que el oji rojo le agarrase del brazo como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida y le arrastrase hasta un café de apariencia no muy decente, le presento a un grupo de personas.

**-Chicos este es Ludwig, mi compañero de piso y carcelero-** murmuro el albino a la mesa.

Ludwig le dio un codazo en las costillas de advertencia y el albino se retorció de dolor mientras el resto estallaba en carcajadas.

**-Encantado de conoceros-** dijo saludando a la gente allí presente.

**-Hola, yo soy Antonio**- murmuro un moreno con una reluciente sonrisa**- y este es Vicent mi amig…un conocido-** murmuro bajando la cabeza de repente triste y señalando a un rubio a su lado, que le miraba con odio por seguir apretándole la mano a su moreno y por hacerle deprimirse.

**-¿Qué haces aquí Vicent?**- murmuro Gilbert al lado de Lud en un tono de profundo odio, que sorprendió a Lud.

Vicent se había deslizado por la mesa sigilosamente, hasta conseguir rodear a Antonio con un brazo de manera posesiva y hacerle sentarse a su lado. El moreno se tensó al instante sorprendido e incomodo preguntándose si sería otra de sus bromas, pero no hizo nada por soltarse.

**-Iba por la calle cuando me encontré a Antonio y decidí acoplarme al grupo ¿Algún problema idiota?-** contesto mientras apretaba mas a Antonio contra su pecho haciendo que tuviese que recostarse contra él y comenzando una pelea de miradas con Gilbert.

**-Pasa de ellos están todos locos**- susurro otro rubio, esta vez de pelo largo, que se había acercado para saludar a Ludwig-** Yo soy Francis **_**mon amour **_**para servirle en lo que sea**-siseo sensualmente. Ludwig le estrecho la mano al francés sin saber que contestar¿ Había dicho mon amour?. Gilbert desde la otra punta de la mesa, peleando todavía con Vicent, frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño.

**-Déjale en paz psicópata no ves que le estas asustando**- murmuro otro rubio de grandes cejas.

**-Pero Arthur-**protestoel de acento Francés

**-Ni peros, ni porras…además ¿no me dijiste que íbamos a ir al cine y luego a comer por ahí?- **murmuro el tal Arthur con mirada de asesino y crujiéndose los nudillos a lo delincuente juvenil. Ludwig retrocedió dos grandes pasos sin poderlo evitar.

**-Ya…pero llamo Gilbert…y era una emergencia, entonces… pues…-** parecía que al del pelo largo se le iban acabando las escusas a medida que al otro le iban aumentando las ansias asesinas.

**-Bueno venga, ya que estamos todos aquí ¿por qué no disfrutamos un rato?**- murmuro Ludwig sobreponiéndose a su miedo por él las cejas y intentando salvar a Francis, que se lo agradeció con la mirada.

**-Bueno vale… parece que por fin conozco a alguien con cabeza-** murmuro el de cejas de repente calmado. Entonces, cogiendo a Lud del brazo, le obligo a sentarse entre él y el moreno que no perdía ojo de la pelea entre Gilbert y Vicent.

Y así empezó la animada charla en el café. Ludwig se relajo y rio viendo las peleas entre Arthur y Francis y entre Gilbert y el tal Vicent, se entero por Antonio, el único normal en toda la mesa, que eran amigos del reformatorio a excepción de Arthur y que Gilbert era un buen amigo y compañero como no dejaba de repetir el moreno.

Finalmente se empezó a hacer tarde y Gilbert le arranco del café y volviéndose a montar en el coche para desgracia de Ludwig, volvieron a conducir hasta las afueras de la ciudad . Llegaron a un viejo cine de aspecto no muy legal y situado entre dos enormes edificios y tras comprar unas entradas y algo de comida entraron a la sala. La sala estaba absolutamente vacía, a excepción del anciano que manejaba el cinematógrafo y que reía de forma desmesurada al ver las escenas.

La película se llamaba "El Dictador" y aparecía un joven Charles Chaplin en blanco y negro parodiando a Hitler. La película había sido censurada, pero cuando le preguntaron al anciano sobre el pequeño detalle, este simplemente les sonrió con una sonrisa de complicidad y salió de la sala riendo.

Cuando acabo la película era muy tarde y ambos amigos decidieron volver a su casa. Montaron en el coche de nuevo y fueron discutiendo durante todo el camino la película. Parecían dos viejos amigos charlando del tiempo mientras daban una vuelta, cuando la realidad era que estaban en guerra y podrían morir en cualquier momento.

Aquella tarde le tocaba a Ludwig cocinar y este preparo el querido wurst que tanto le gustaba a Gilbert entonces mientras comían amigablemente volvieron a discutir.

**-Oye Lud**- comenzó Gilbert hablando con la boca llena**-¿no tienes otra cama?, estoy harto de dormir en el sofá mugriento ese, mi espalda ya no lo aguanta más**- protesto.

**-Te aguantas, no tengo más y no hay espacio para meter otra cama-**

**-Entonces déjame dormir esta noche en tu cama y duerme tu en el sofá-** sugirió el albino malhumorado.

**-Ni en tus sueños es mi cama y solo mía-** dijo el mayor cruzándose de brazos y dando por zanjada la conversación.

**-Amargado-** susurro por lo bajo Gilbert, pero siguió comiendo en silencio ideando una forma de librarse del monstruo que tenia por cama.

Ludwig acabo de cenar y empezó a recoger la cocina otra vez, fregando platos y guardando los restos cuando Gilbert soltó la pregunta incomoda.

**-¿Y si dormimos juntos?-** murmuro por lo bajo, como temiendo una represaría.

**-No-** respondió tajante el otro

**-Jo, venga, ya no aguanto más el sofá, me han salido moratones en el cuerpo, déjame dormir contigo por un día, no va a pasar nada y además piensa en las ventajas…**- empezó Gilbert con su argumentación.

Ludwig simplemente levanto una ceja sin acabar de ver las ventajas. Gilbert continuo incansable con su monologo:

**-…mira, cuando te de de nuevo un ataque depresivo- suicida estaré yo allí para impedirlo y además dormirás con el increíble yo**- murmuro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-A mi no me dan ataques depresivos-suicidas-** protesto el rubio.

**- Y además si me dejas, simplemente una noche, prometo portarme bien y hacer la comida todos los días y no molestarte nunca más y limpiar la casa y …**- comenzó a enumerar Gilbert a modo de soborno mientras iba contando con los dedos.

**-Tentador**- le interrumpió Lud**- pero no**- y siguió fregando platos como si tal cosa.

Gilbert se dio cuenta que con suplicas y sobornos no iba a conseguir nada del otro, así que recurrió a su última baza: las amenazas. No quería hacerlo, pero odiaba el sofá profundamente.

**-Entonces no me dejas otra opción**- suspiro. El otro le miro divertido-** le diré a tu superior que has visto una peli no muy legal esta tarde**- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándole retadoramente y con una sonrisa de superioridad surcando su cara.

-**No te atreverás**- murmuro Lud dándose la vuelta y mirándole de frente con cara de enfado aunque sabía que en el fondo no le delataría. **–Además-**. dijo intentando salir al paso**- tu también la has visto y también pagarías por ello- **se burlo

Pero Gilbert solo aumento más su sonrisa, ya tenía una respuesta preparada para eso.

**-Ya pero yo soy un renegado que ha vivido toda su vida con Judíos y ya me han castigado por ello…pero tu-** murmuro haciendo una pausa para añadir drama**- un soldado tan capaz y de tanta confianza-**se burlo sarcásticamente **- que dirán los oficiales**- le restregó llevándose una mano a la boca y fingiendo decepcion.

Ludwig le miraba mosqueado. Se estaba riendo en su cara y de repente tenia ganas de golpearle con la sartén que hacia un minuto había estado fregando, pero finalmente se rindió ante la mirada sonriente del otro.

**-Está bien te dejo dormir en mi cama, pero a partir de ahora tú haces la comida y ayudas a limpiar la casa… y una última cosa-** murmuro apuntándole con la sartén y con cara enfado y diversión a la vez**- como intentes algo raro… te castro**- sentencio

Gilbert, más contento que unas castañuelas, por su pequeña victoria contra su compañero y por tener que abandonar el horrible sofá, se levanto y corrió a abrazar al menor que se había vuelto a lavar los platos.

**-Gracias, gracias, gracias-** murmuraba Gilbert cual mantra- **te prometo que no te arrepentirás**-y estrujaba la fuerte espalda del menor.

El otro solo se revolvió molesto ante la repentina muestra de afecto, pero no dijo nada, es más, se sentía cómodo, hacia mucho que no le abrazaban y sinceramente había olvidado lo que le gustaba que lo hicieran.

Tras recoger la cocina y bañarse, ambos estuvieron listos para irse a dormir. Gilbert entro por primera vez en la habitación del menor, ya que siempre la había estado evitando, y descubrió que era exactamente igual que el resto de la casa, pero mucho más sobria.

La habitación tenia lo imprescindible: una pequeña cama, un armario viejísimo lleno a reventar, un pequeño escritorio cubierto de libros y papeles y una barra de metal en el techo para hacer ejercicio.

Gilbert nada más entrar se abalanzo sobre la pequeña cama que chirrió bajo su peso y ni corto ni perezoso se recostó feliz entre las mantas. Ludwig suspiro derrotado al ver al otro con su enorme pijama abrazar la almohada y sonreír tontamente, como si fuese un tesoro.

Finalmente se le acerco y empujándole para que le dejase un poco de espacio se metió también él debajo de la sabana dándole la espalda al albino y evitando todo contacto con el a pesar de que la cama fuese diminuta. Apagaron las luces, las horas fueron pasando y los ronquidos del mayor empezaron a retumbar por la habitación incansables.

Ludwig le dio un codazo para que se callase pero este solo sirvió para que el otro se removiese incomodo y le abrazase pensando que era su querida almohada. Ludwig suspiro ¿A quién se le había ocurrido la feliz idea de dormir juntos? Observo al albino abrazándole en sueños con una cara de paz y tranquilidad que nunca le había visto.

Ludwig recordó lo que el otro había hecho por él la noche anterior y ese mismo día. Sacándole de la casa intentando que se lo pasase bien…dejarle dormir con él era lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecérselo, pensó. Su mano me movió hasta posarse en la fuerte espalda del otro y fue subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su cabeza.

Se sorprendió en el recorrido con la musculatura del menor, con la ropa que llevaba realmente no parecía que fuese tan fuerte. Se dio cuenta también, mientras le acariciaba levemente, que tenía que comprarle un nuevo pijama, ya que el que llevaba se le caía y dejaba al descubierto su pálida y cálida piel, que él se detuvo a acariciar en su recorrido como hipnotizado con ella.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, su mano siguió el recorrido y empezó a acariciar levemente el pelo plateado de el otro obsesionado con su suavidad. Gilbert le abrazo más fuerte y suspiro en sueños pero él no paro de hacerlo de repente posesivo con él. Finalmente se fue quedando dormido mientras pensaba en el chico de ojos rojos a su lado.

* * *

><p>Weno por ya sta ¿Que os ha parecido wapos?¿ Queríais lemon? pos os jodeis XD todavía no estoy preparada para escribirlo T.T<p>

Una ultima cosa ¿quien queréis que sea el Uke Ludwig o Gilbert? ¿ Queréis lemon de las otras parejas también?

Weno no me enrollo grasias por lee,r un besaco a todos lo que habéis dejado reviews por que me ayudáis un montón (indirecta, indirecta ¬¬)

Por eso... dejar reviews wapos

Chau


	6. Problemas

Weno lamento el retraso pro aki os dejo el siguiente n.n

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>Los meses habían pasado, pero la situación en el frente no mejoraba, es más, cada vez iba a peor. Los Alemanes habían perdido ya varias guerras, demasiadas desde que los Estados Unidos se había unido a los aliados. Los bombardeos habían comenzado a lanzar su carga sobre la ciudad hacia unos días y el racionamiento de la comida empezaba a matar de hambre a la población Berlinesa.<p>

Se habían suspendido todo tipo de trabajo, pidiendo a la población que se refugiase en sus casas y los pocos que se aventuraban a salir a la calle miraban con miedo al cielo. Estaban perdiendo la guerra. Todos lo sabían y aunque el further se empeñase en decir lo contrario las derrotas hablaban por si solas.

Los aliados estaban a pocos kilómetros de Berlín, el ejercito Aleman ejército había sido aniquilado, sus aliados les habían abandonado, no había comida, no había dinero, no había nada.

Mientras tanto en la pequeña y vieja casa en el centro de Berlín un albino canturreaba ajeno a la catástrofe mientras preparaba la deliciosa comida a base de repollo cocido y patata. No había más para cocinar.

**-Gilbert deja de cantar**- pidió el otro preocupado, no era el mejor momento para cantar**- no me dejas escuchar la radio-**

**-Oh venga que va a decir-** dijo el otro regalándole una reluciente sonrisa**- los alemanes han perdido aquí, los alemanes se han rendido allí, los alemanes esto, los alemanes lo otro…-** enumero haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

**-Si ya, ya cállate-** El otro subió más el volumen de la radio

Gilbert entonces se enfurruño, nadie le ignoraba, y mucho menos el rubio gigante que tenia por niñera, el era dios y a dios no le ignorabas, le rezabas y alababas pero nunca le ignorabas. Dejo la olla burbujeante cual poción de brujas y se acerco a Ludwig abrazándole por detrás. Le iba a tomar el pelo por aquello.

**-Ludwig-** siseo roncamente contra su oreja mientras echaba su aliento sobre su cuello. El rubio se tenso y dejo inmediatamente de prestar atención a la radio. Justo como quería. **– Deja la radio y hagamos algo divertido- **ronroneo sensualmente con una indirecta mientras sus labios rozaban la piel sensible detrás de su oreja.

El chaval pasó a ponerse rojo, luego a temblar ligeramente entre sus brazos y finalmente soltó en un suspiro todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. Gilbert sonrió satisfecho, ahora era el momento.

**-Así que venga, ¿por qué no jugamos a las cartas**?- murmuro vilmente.

La cara que puso el otro. Una mezcla de decepción y sorpresa mezclada con vergüenza, fue para partirle de risa, sin embargo se contuvo. Tampoco quería dejarle por los suelos. Contento con el resultado de su plan diabólico, volvió a centrar su atención en el mejunje en el fuego.

Pero Ludwig no se había quedado satisfecho, últimamente el albino le había dado la costumbre de molestarle de aquella forma y la verdad es que le sacaba de quicio. Le dejaba preguntándose qué narices había estado esperando o por que se había sonrojado. Tenía que zanjarlo de una vez.

Tomando la muñeca del albino antes de que se alejase demasiado, tiro de él haciéndole perder el equilibrio Y caer por encima del respaldo del sofá. El albino quedo entonces tumbado de mala manera sobre el sofá con la cabeza sobre las rodillas del menor.

**-No vuelvas a hacer eso enano-** le pidió con el ceño fruncido**- o la próxima vez puede que acabes mal-** siseo una amenaza con ¿Doble intención? Dios mío ¿qué le estaba pasando**?- y ahora relájate y escucha la radio a ti también te interesa**- y subió aun más el volumen al aparato.

-**Pero la comida..-** empezó Gilbert levantándose, aun sorprendido por el cambio de humor del menor y ¿la doble intención?.

**-La comida estará bien, no creo que sepa aun peor aunque se queme**- dijo empujándole de nuevo contra sus piernas para que se tumbase.

Finalmente Gilbert se rindió y hizo lo que él mayor quería. La radio era como su profesor en el reformatorio, aburrida y monótona y como en clase se fue quedando dormido lentamente. El sofá era cómodo, el hombre a su lado le daba un agradable calor y la mano acariciando su pelo le hipnotizaba.

De repente un chillido empezó a oírse en la calle, largo y profundo rompiéndole lentamente los tímpanos. El sueño se acabo y se irguió asustado. Ludwig a su espalda también se tenso y se levanto. Era la alarma anti bombardeos. Estaban bombardeando Berlín. Otra vez.

Temblores empezaron a recorrer la casa inmediatamente, las cosas empezaron a caerse de la estantería, los cuadros de la pared, se oían gritos, llantos y explosiones.

**-Al suelo**- ordeno Ludwig con aquella voz autoritaria y la mirada seria que le había visto cuando se convertía en un soldado. Tan autoritario, tan seguro tan arrogante y masculino.

**-Espera, tengo que apagar la cocina o la casa explotara**- exagero gritando por encima del ruido. Acatar órdenes no era algo que se le diese bien y más si se las daban en ese tono. El no era alguien sumiso y el otro tenía que entenderlo de una maldita vez.

-**Espera Gilbert**…- pero el ya estaba en frente de la olla burbujeante que se balanceaba peligrosamente.

Retiro primero la cazuela del fuego para que no volcase y a continuación apago el gas y el fuego. Luego tan rápido como se había ido, volvió con Ludwig, que le dedico una mirada asesina dejando claro que cuando todo acabase la bronca iba a ser épica.

**-Ahora señor "yo hago lo que quiero" túmbate en el suelo si no quieres que te tumbe yo**- y antes de que Gilbert pudiese hacer nada el otro le hizo una llave de Judo tirándole al suelo dolorosamente.

**-Eso lo has hecho aposta**- protesto el otro sobándose el dolorido culo.

**-Por supuesto**- dijo el otro con una sonrisa arrogante a lo " Aunque no seas sumiso acatas mis órdenes y punto" y tumbándose sobre él para protegerle de las cosas que caían.

Se quedaron allí, tumbados uno encima de otro, con la respiración alterada a causa de la adrenalina, con la cara a milímetros de la del otro, esperando a que acabase. Pero el bombardeo duro demasiado, y cuando la sirena dejo de destrozar sus tímpanos y se levantaron su cuerpos se sentían agarrotados a causa de la tensión que habían soportado.

**-Se acabo-** murmuro Ludwig en el repentino silencio que inundaba la sala. Libero entonces a Gilbert del agarre al que le había tenido sometido contra el suelo para que no se moviese. Ahora que lo pensaba todo aquello había sido demasiado…íntimo.

Un sonrojado albino se levanto entonces del suelo en el mismo momento en que se vio liberado y se abalanzo a por el teléfono. Ludwig le dejo hacer. Gilbert marco rápidamente un numero puso el teléfono contra su oreja y espero…un pitido…dos pitidos… su corazón se encogió dolorosamente.

**-¿Diga?-** se escucho al otro lado del teléfono, una voz tranquila y despreocupada.

**-¿Antonio? Antonio oh dios mío ¿estás bien**?- pregunto completamente aliviado

**-Si no paso nada, estaba con Vicent haciendo…-** Gilbert pudo sentir enrojecer a su amigo al otro lado de la línea y sonrió a pesar de la situación**.- Bueno…em…-** siguió Antonio**- estamos bien, Vicent me protegió él es…- **Gilbert le interrumpió antes de que empezase a hablar del maravilloso Vicent

**-Quiero que vengáis aquí**- ordeno con el mismo tono con el que Ludwig se había dirigido a él momentos antes, completamente dominante.

**-¿Qué?-** pregunto el moreno con tono de susto.

**-Nuestra casa es más segura que la vuestra, estamos al lado de un museo, monumento histórico que ambos bandos acordaron nunca bombardear, aquí estáis seguros, allí no**- dijo con su aplastante argumento.

-**Oye**- protesto Ludwig a sus espaldas**- no invites a gente a casas que no son tuyas-** pero Gilbert le ignoro y siguió hablando con el otro.

**-¿Vienes?** – pregunto.

**-Vale- **susurro-** estaremos allí en un momento, pero...-**

-**Bien tráete algo para dormir, cojines, mantas…- **le interrumpió.

-**Vale-** dijo obediente

**-Bien os esperamos, voy a llamar al salido de Francis- **concluyó antes de colgar para volver a marcar.

La conversación con el Francés fue corta pero intensa. Gilbert enrojecía, luego insultaba y finalmente le ordenaba que fuese a su maldita casa. Cuando colgó al cabo de diez minutos tenia los nervios a flor de piel y Ludwig se descojonaba de él.

-**Oye-.** Murmuro Ludwig intentando a duras penas contener una sonora carcajada**- eres consciente de que no caben aquí seis personas ni a presión ¿no?- **pregunto preocupado por la integridad de su casa.

**-Bah, ya nos apañaremos**- dijo mientras realizaba un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

Luego entre los dos intentaron poner la casa en orden. Volvieron a poner las cosas que no habían acabado rotas en las estanterías, colgaron los cuadros, tiraron las cosas que se habían roto y finalmente comieron el menjunje que se había quedado frío en la olla.

-**Esta asqueroso**- se quejo Gilbert- **y es todo tu culpa, por no dejarme controlar el fuego.-**

El otro simplemente se encogió de hombros pasando de todo y comiendo el mejunje como si no tuviese papilas gustativas. Como podía un hombre tocarle tanto las narices, pensó Gilbert intentando no matar al hombre enfrente suyo mientras una vena le palpitaba en la sien.

Al rato sonaron unos golpes en la puerta y Gilbert feliz como una perdiz corrió a abrirla. Aparecieron entonces un moreno sonriente y un rubio malhumorado. Ambos cargados hasta arriba de almohadas, mantas y demás bártulos. Antonio entro felizmente como Pedro por su casa y descargando sus cosas sobre un sofá le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ludwig.

**-Gracias por dejarnos quedar en tu casa **– le dijo con una mirada agradecida.

Vicent mientras tanto fulminaba a todos con la mirada. Haría lo que fuese por mantener a Antonio a salvo, pero de ahí a que todo el mundo fuese tan cariñoso con el…Además justamente les habían interrumpido en medio del acto, justo cuando iba a hacer a Antonio suyo va y se ponen a bombardear. ¿Como podía tener tanta mala suerte?

**-Pasa tu también anda**- le pidió Ludwig ya que Gilbert no parecía por la labor de dejarle entrar.

-**Gracias- **respondió secamente, mirando a Gilbert con odio.

Antonio mientras tanto ya se había recorrido media casa y revisado todas las habitaciones buscando donde dormir.

**-Oye solo tenéis una cama donde vamos a…. ¿Oye que es eso? ¿Un plato Alemán?**- dijo el despistado Antonio sin poder fijar su atención en una cosa más de dos minutos.

Rápidamente se acerco a la mesa y tomando una cuchara probó el mejunje que Gilbert había cocinado. Escupió al instante.

-**Pero que narices es esto, esta asqueroso, menos mal que viene Francis que cocina bien que si no con la cocina alemana acabamos muertos- **dijo ignorando a los dos alemanes que tenía a su lado y que empezaban a cabrearse por las confianzas que se tomaba el moreno.**- Mira Vicent prueba esto-** dijo Antonio acercándose al Holandés.

**-Ni de coñ…-** pero ya era demasiado tarde, Atonto ya le había embutido la cuchara en la boca.

El holandés se puso pálido, luego azul y finalmente corrió al baño a vomitar. Antonio se acerco a él preocupado, Gilbert se descojonaba y Ludwig les miraba raro.

**-¿Pero quién cojones a echo esa atrocidad?-** protesto el Holandés, volviendo del baño ayudado por Antonio y mirándoles con odio por haber intentado matarle.

**-Gilbert-** murmuro el rubio impasible.

**-Eso explica todo-** concluyo Vicent.

La vena comenzó a saltar en la frente del albino mientras Antonio estallaba en carcajadas divertido. Ludwig se dirigió a la puerta al haber oído unos golpes.

**-¿Que has querido decir con eso?**- empezó a protestar Gilbert.

Pero Francis entro felizmente por la puerta y corrió a abrazar a sus amigos deteniendo inmediatamente la pelea.

**-Gilbert, Antonio, mes amours-** grito felizmente dándoles un abrazo, demasiado efusivo.-**Gilbert sabia que en el fondo eras un pervertido, pero nunca pensé que pudieses ser capaz de montar una orgia en tu casa- **dijo felizmente**- realmente estoy orgulloso de ti-**

El silencio inundo la casa. Ludwig y Vicent miraron raro al Francés, Antonio miro con asco a Gilbert, Gilbert enrojeció y el inglés parado en la puerta simplemente negó con la cabeza, ya acostumbrado a su amigo rarito.

**-Ignorémosle-** empezó Arthur**- es lo mejor-** dijo con aire de conocedor de la materia.

**-Bien como estaba diciendo Antonio antes de envenenarme, ¿donde dormimos**?- pregunto el Holandés.

**-Podemos poner las mantas y almohadas en el suelo, con los cojines del sofá y la cama podemos hacer una especie de colchón gigante- **aventuro Gilbert ya habiendo planeado todo.

**-Por mi vale-** dijo Arthur.

Y todos se pusieron manos a la obra apartando muebles, extendiendo mantas y cojines hasta que todo el salón pareció una cama gigante. Francis se dedico a preparar una comida decente para todos mientras Arthur le miraba fijamente apoyado en el mueble de la cocina. De vez en cuando Francis le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa o cuando pasaba a su lado le daba un suave beso, una caricia y Arthur se sonrojaba. Eran la pareja perfecta y nadie decía nada al respecto, simplemente fingían ignorarles.

Por su parte Vicent no dejaba alejarse a Antonio más de dos metros de él, pero Antonio no se enteraba, simplemente se quejaba de aburrimiento.

**-¿Por qué no jugamos a las cartas?-** aventuro Gilbert tumbado en una de las camas improvisada al lado del moreno para desgracia de Vicent. Ludwig fulmino al albino con la mirada, lo que hizo que este solo ampliase más su sonrisa.

**-Buena idea-** dijo Antonio tumbándose sobre el estomago de Gilbert**.-Hace mucho que no juego a las cartas, la última vez fue cuando estaba en España con mi familia…**- su cara de repente se volvió triste con el recuerdo de su patria.

**-¿Qué pasa Antonio?-** dijo Gilbert levantándose y abrazándole posesivamente mientras miraba de reojo como Vicent chirriaba los dientes.

**-Echo de menos a mi familia-** Dijo abrazándole**- y cuando jugábamos al mus-**

**-Bueno si quieres podemos volver a jugar de nuevo-** dijo apretando mas al moreno contra el y haciendo que Vicent le dedicase una mirada de odio profundo.

Pero nadie jugo a las cartas, repentinamente las sirenas volvieron a sonar alto y claro alertando a todos instantáneamente. Un bombardeo al día era normal. Dos preocupante. Pero aquel día había habido tres contando el de la mañana. Algo iba muy, muy mal.

-**Al suelo-** volvió a gritar Ludwig con su voz de soldado de nuevo imponiéndose.

Todos obedecieron, Vicent arranco a Antonio de los brazos de Gilbert y le estrechó contra él a modo protector, Antonio se aferro a él felizmente, con la llorera olvidada y con el musculoso cuerpo del otro rodeándole. Por su parte Francis apago la cocina, agarró a Arthur, que protesto diciendo que el no necesitaba ayuda, y se tumbaron en uno de los cojines abrazados también.

Gilbert miro a Ludwig y este le devolvió la mirada desde la otra punta de la habitación. Gilbert estaba paralizado, la mirada que le dedicaba era tan intensa que le cortaba la respiración. Ludwig por su parte corrió a encontrarse con él y volviendo a cogerle de la muñeca le inmovilizo contra el colchón quedando encima de él otra vez. Sin apartar la mirada de la suya en ningún momento. Si hubiesen estado en otra situación, aquello podía haberse interpretado de una manera muy distinta.

Todos esperaron en silencio. Preocupados, asustados, rezando por que acabase el holocausto. Repentinamente unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta y todos se volvieron preocupados. Los golpes siguieron sonando cada vez más fuertes hasta que la puerta se empezó a fracturar. Luego los golpes pararon para, a continuación, reventar la puerta.

Entraron seis soldados cargados con metralletas y con cascos azules. Antonio chillo y se pego mas a Vicent que le estrecho entre sus brazos protectoramente, Arthur y Francis les miraron desafiantes y los otros dos sorprendidos.

Uno de los soldados se acerco, llevaba un brazalete en el brazo que indicaba que era el jefe del grupo, entonces quitándose la mascara antigás para poder hablar mejor pregunto:

**- Ludwig? Is any man called Ludwig in here?** - ( ¿hay algún hombre llamado Ludwig aquí?) Pregunto el soldado.

El nombrado levanto una mano e inmediatamente seis metralletas le apuntaron. La casa estaba en silencio, las bombas seguían estallando fuera, todos le miraban asustados, su casa hecha un desastre, su puerta destrozada y extraños apuntándole.

**-Gentelman-** (señores) continuo el soldado- **Berlin is our now and you sir are arrested-**(Berlín es nuestra ahora y usted señor está bajo arresto) declaro el soldado obligándole a levantarse, arrancándole de los brazos del albino. Luego le puso contra la pared para registrarle.

* * *

><p>Weno este cap lo escribí mientras mi madre hacia sopa de repollo ( asqueroso) así que lo del mejunje realmente es verdad.<p>

No me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado pero tenia que escribirlo así sorry T.T

Weno dejen peticiones de Lemon y esas cosas y reviews que siempre animan n.n

Chau


	7. La Decision

La fría pared a sus espaldas le hacia daño ya que su tacto helado se le clavaba en el cuerpo como miles de agujas y agarrotaba sus músculos. En cambio su garganta en carne viva y sus muñecas, destrozadas por haber intentado soltarse de los grilletes, habían dejado de dolerle hacia un rato, lo que volvía la situación preocupante. De su boca escapo otra bocanada de vaho que se deshizo en la oscuridad opresiva de la celda.

Pero todo aquel dolor físico no era nada comparado con el que le destrozaba las entrañas. Por una parte, les había fallado. Lo sabia por que había visto la mirada de decepción en la cara de sus compañeros cuando le habían cogido: la mirada aterrorizada de Antonio y la mueca de enfado de Vicent y Arthur, pero aquello seguía sin ser nada ya que, en cierto modo, lo entendía. En segundo lugar y lo que más le había dolido de todo, era haber visto en la cara de Gilbert, aquella expresión aliviada cuando se lo habían llevado.

Eso si que dolía. No sabia porque, pero el nudo que se formaba en su garganta cada vez que lo recordaba era insoportable. Había llegado a sentir esperanzas de llegar a ser alguien para el albino igual que Gilbert lo había sido para él, un amigo, alguien en quien confiar, lo que fuera. Había sido tan estúpido.

"Por que yo soy el único que puede matarte" Ahora se daba cuenta de ello. El nudo volvió a aparecer en su garganta como un leve recordatorio de lo que había hecho.

Y no pudo más.

Metiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas para que nadie más pudiera verle o siquiera escucharle, lloro y las lágrimas calientes bajaron por su cara quemándole contra la helada piel. No emitió ningún ruido, su garganta ya no funcionaba.

Estaba completamente solo, pensó. La familia a la que solo veía en ceremonias oficiales, a la que hablaba desde la más absoluta formalidad y a la que se esforzaba en proteger absurdamente, no se podía considerar familia, no cuando lo único que habían hecho por el había sido meterle en aquel maldito trabajo.

Nunca había tenido amigos de verdad, con los que pudiese reír tranquilamente, estaba prohibido y además la gente le temía demasiado como para siquiera acercarse. Por eso que aquellas nuevas personas en su vida habían significado tanto para él. No recordaba ninguna vez que se hubiera podido reír abientemente, como lo había hecho con los amigos de Gilbert.

"Gilbert" volvió a recordar con aquel maldito nudo en la garganta. Solo con él había podido dormir tranquilo, solo él era el único que no le temía, solo él… Un sollozo ahogado escapo de su garganta revotando en las paredes a su alrededor. Todo había sido mentira. ¿Por que debería Gilbert querer ser su amigo si había masacrado a su familia? ¿Por qué no debería temerle si llegaba a casa siempre pringado de sangre hasta arriba?

Era tan estúpido.

No servía para nada más que para matar. Realmente no era alguien necesario para la sociedad. Realmente necesitaba morir. Si, era lo mejor. Ahora su supuesta familia estaría a salvo y ya no haría mas daño a nadie. Era lo mejor.

La vida seguiría, Gilbert reconstruiría su vida, encontraría a alguien con quien pasarla felizmente y se olvidaría del horror que le había hecho vivir. Si, encontraría a otro. Una extraña furia le recorrió las entrañas al imaginárselo.

"No eres nadie para él, solo eres basura" se recordó mentalmente intentando alejarse de la rabia que le corroía.

Si, definitivamente tenia que morir, algo en el no funcionaba como debía, los sentimientos que le provocaba el albino no podían ser normales. Aquella rabia asesina que sentía en aquellos momentos no era buena. Tenia que morir, definitivamente y el mundo seguiría, el caería en el olvido como debía de ser y todo el mundo seria feliz.

"Que vida mas inútil" se lamento secándose las lagrimas pero ya resignado a su suerte.

De repente unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo resonando contra las paredes de piedra helada. Pesados, tranquilos, monótonos. Ludwig levanto la vista ya sin mas sentimientos dentro por los que llorar, su mente se separo de su cuerpo como cuando le ordenaban matar a alguien. Volviendo todas sus reacciones impersonales. Actuando sin pensar. Había aceptado su destino. Moriría. Ya nada importaba.

Oyó la llave chirriar dentro de la cerradura y entro un chico de pelo rubio. El chico, que debería de ser de su misma edad, se le quedo mirando sorprendido y se pregunto que aspecto debería de tener.

**-Em…**- comenzó el chico acercándose un poco, detrás suyo entro otro con el pelo aun mas rubio y una mirada escalofriante que no se apartaba del primer rubio**.-Soy Alfred general del ejercito americano y el es Ivan, del ejercito Ruso, hemos estudiado su caso y nos gustaría que nos siguiese por favor-** pidió amablemente el rubio de gafas

El se le quedo mirando, su mente completamente vacía, su cara sin el mas mínimo sentimiento. Levanto las manos enseñándoles los grilletes a lo que el americano entendió y rápidamente se acerco para soltarle. Cuando estuvo liberado se incorporo sintiendo todos sus músculos agarrotados quejarse, les ignoro y salió de la cela precedido por el americano y vigilado por el ruso.

Era todo tan estúpido. El frio aire que pasaba por su dolorida garganta se sentía tan genial, tan puro, tan perfecto .Su cuerpo dolorido y agarrotado se sentía tan relajado, tan jodidamente bien, incluso la mirada del ruso sobre su espalda era agradable, contacto humano después de una semana en una celda.

No quería dejar aquel increíble mundo, no quería dejar a sus amigos sin una explicación y no quería que Gilbert encontrara a otra persona. Oh no, eso si que no, le quería solo para el y aunque aquello no estuviese bien, era lo que sentía y pensaba hacer. Su mente amenazo con volver a su cuerpo y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para volver alejarla.

Recorrieron pasillos, subieron escaleras y finalmente llegaron enfrente de una enorme puerta de hierro. La luz era clara, y brillante y el ambiente allí era mas cálido, pero el frio se le había metido en el cuerpo y seguía helado. El americano se dio la vuelta y le sonrio cálidamente.

**-¿listo?-** pregunto con una mirada de curiosidad cual niño pequeño.

El absorbió el aire limpio y fresco cerrando los ojos y lo soltó de una bocanada en una respiración honda, cuando los abrió intento responder, pero su garganta no funcionaba recordó con dolor, asique cerro la boca y simplemente asintió.

Y el americano abrió la puerta.

Dentro había un grupo de gente apiñada alrededor de una mesa, un hombre de apariencia importante con uniforme y con miles de insignias se sentaba presidiendo la sala. A su alrededor se encontraba un grupo de gente que reconoció enseguida. Antonio le sonreía rodeado por la cintura del brazo de Vicent, Arthur y Francis le miraban sin demostrar ninguna emoción y Gilbert…Gilbert fruncía el ceño.

El americano y el ruso le empujaron hacia la mesa donde el hombre de las insignias le dedico una profunda mirada.

**-¿Eres Ludwig Beilschmidt?-** preguntó, su voz dura, atemorizante.

El asintió incapaz de hablar física y psicológicamente.

**-Bien, acabemos con esto rápido,- **dijo recolocándose en el asiento-** hemos estudiado su caso a fondo y después de la insistencia de sus amigos**- pausa para dar suspense**- hemos llegado a la conclusión de que usted no es culpable de sus actos y por lo tanto le dejamos en completa libertad sin cargos en su contra- **y puso un sello rojo brillante en una hoja de la mesa.

Silencio.

Ludwig había oído lo que decía aquel señor, pero no lo entendía. El silencio se extendió por la sala esperando su reacción. Su cabeza intento descifrar las palabras otra vez, sin éxito y entonces, en un descuido, su mente volvió a su cuerpo y entendió todo al instante.

Dejo de respirar, su cuerpo amenazo con desplomarse en el suelo, y sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa buscaron los de Gilbert pidiéndole una explicación. Gilbert entendiéndole al momento, fue a abrir la boca para responder a su muda pregunta, pero la carcajada feliz de Antonio le interrumpió.

**-Gilbert nos lo conto todo**- murmuro el moreno dándole un cálido abrazo**- al principio nos sorprendimos, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos dejarte morir así sin mas, después de todo eres un buen tipo y siempre nos has ayudado.-**

Francis también se acerco y le dio uno de sus abrazos "franceses" ante el cual, el señor de las insignias frunció el ceño.

**-El amargado de Arthur llamo a su hermanito pequeño-** continuo explicando el francés señalando al tal Alfred- **para que no ayudara en tu defensa, fue pan comido-**

**-A quien llamas amargado Francés salido**- chillo el ingles golpeando al francés, luego miro a la cara a Ludwig que seguía sorprendido y enrojeciendo añadió**- tampoco ha sido para tanto, uno tiene sus contactos y…-**

Vicent finalmente también se acerco a el y le dio la mano en señal de bienvenida, mientras que con la otra volvía a envolver a Antonio en un abrazo. Todos le felicitaron y le dieron la bienvenida de nuevo entre sonrisas y carcajadas.

Y entonces llego Gilbert y todos se quedaron en silencio esperando sus palabras, los señores de uniforme se habían ido, incluyendo al hermano de Arthur y a su extraño amigo ruso. Todos se le quedaron mirando, al que había peleado por el, al que le acababa de salvar la vida.

Gilbert entonces se paro a unos pasos de el, seguía con el ceño fruncido y le miraba fijamente presagiándole que algo iba mal. Un incomodo silencio se expandió por la habitación esperando y al final, después de la pausa dramática, Gilbert abrió la boca.

**-Estas hecho una mierda-**

Cuatro simples palabas, solo cuatro y su vida volvía a cobrar sentido, ¿como narices hacia eso? Asi que Gilbert no le odiaba, no quería matarle ni echarle la bronca, no fruncía el ceño por eso, solamente estaba preocupado por el y su aspecto de mierda. Solo eso.

Las lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas sin poderlo evitar y al momento siguiente estaba abalanzándose sobre el albino y estrechándole fuertemente contra si mismo. Gilbert simplemente soltó una de sus carcajadas arrogantes y le devolvió el fuerte abrazo.

**-Gracias**- consiguió murmurar Ludwig con voz ronca y entrecortada. Gracias por salvarme la vida, Gracias por salvarme de mi mismo, Gracias por estar aquí para mi…

Las carcajadas y abrazos de sus amigos, de la gente que le quería y que le importaba volvieron a rodarle cálidamente haciendo que poco a poco volviera a entrar en calor.

.

.

.

Gilbert aparco el coche enfrente de un reluciente edificio blanco reluciente. Se habían ido del maldito edificio gris hacia un momento y Ludwig, aún conmocionado, se había dejado llevar, como un perro, hasta el coche.

**-¿Dónde estamos?-** preguntó dándose cuenta por fin de donde estaba.

**-En nuestro nuevo piso- **murmuro Gilbert cerrando de un portazo el trasto de coche que, por un milagro divino, había sobrevivido a la guerra. Ludwig también se bajo sin pasar por alto un pequeño detalle.

**-¿nuestro?- **pregunto levantando una ceja interrogante. Gilbert frunció más el ceño y poniendo las manos en su cintura respondió.

**-Si, nuestro-** luego se acerco a la puerta de entrada y giro la lleve dentro de la cerradura**- me la dieron el otro día por ser un "afectado de la guerra" o algo así y como tu casa quedo destruida después del ataque te vas a quedar aquí- **Era una orden, no una sugerencia.

Ludwig sonrió sin poder evitarlo, Gilbert seguía igual que siempre. Siguiendo a la cabellera blanca se metió en una de aquellas nuevas maquinas llamadas ascensores que, para regocijo de Ludwig, era bastante estrecha. El viaje hasta la maldita planta fue incomodo y silencioso y al salir Gilbert estaba mas rojo que un tomate.

**-Bue-bueno es aquí**- y volviendo a girar otra llave, abrió la puerta y le dejo pasar al interior.

Ludwig se quedo a cuadros. La casa era mil veces más grande que la anterior, y transmitía una sensación de estar recién construida. Las paredes eran del blanco mas puro que había visto, el gran ventanal al fondo llenaba la estancia de luz y el suelo de madera oscura estaba cubierto por una gran alfombra y unos pocos muebles que había en la habitación: un sofá color crema, la mesa de cristal y lo que mas le sorprendió de todo, una televisión.

**-Bueno…-**empezó Gilbert- **todavía no esta del todo amueblado ya que me acabo de mudar, pero creo que es mejor que tu antigua casa**- murmuro con aquella sonrisa prepotente surcándole la cara, intentando picarle.

**-¿Tienes una televisión?-** pregunto ignorando su mordaz comentario y acercándose al mágico aparato- **¿Cómo narices la has conseguido?-**

**-Bueno…uno tiene sus contactos**- y aquella sonrisa arrogante y complacida de que le admiraran, surco de nuevo su cara.

Ludwig se le quedo mirando serio, había echado de menos aquella sonrisa despreocupada, pero lo mas importante en aquellos momentos era resolver aquella duda que le había estado comiendo por dentro, tenían que hablar de lo que acababa de pasar.

Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero Gilbert, abriendo los ojos, se le adelanto interrumpiéndole aposta, dándole a entender enseguida, que no quería hablar de ello.

**-Creo que te deberías de bañar**- murmuro dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a una puerta de lo suponía que seria el baño**- te traje tu ropa de la casa, o al menos la ropa decente**- se veía que estaba claramente nervioso.

El asintió con la cabeza y entro al baño obediente no sin antes dirigirle una mirada seria avisándole de que no podría escapar por siempre. Pero Gilbert simplemente le ignoro y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Ludwig suspiro, no podía hacer nada por ahora asi que encendió la ducha, y mientras se desvestía, se observo en el espejo del cuarto. Realmente estaba fatal. Tenía los labios morados y rotos, la cara pálida y llena de barro, igual o peor que el pelo. Suspiró otra vez, se quito el pantalón y entro a la ducha.

El agua hirviendo enseguida le desagarrotó y relajo los músculos, dios que bien se sentía aquello. Se quedo allí un rato, simplemente disfrutando del agua caliente contra su frió cuerpo, pero al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que no podía quedarse allí para siempre y comenzó a limpiarse.

Cuando salió de la ducha se sentía una persona completamente nueva y al mirarse al espejo empezó a reconocerse, por lo menos el color había vuelto a su cara. Sonriendo tontamente cogió el peine y se peino el pelo hacia atrás como siempre hacia, luego se envolvió una toalla a la cintura y salió por la puerta.

Gilbert en el sillón levanto la cabeza y al instante enrojeció de nuevo sorprendido.

**-¿Pero que haces así?**-Comenzó a chillar**- vas a…vas a coger una pulmonía, ponte algo idiota-** chillo desquiciado.

"Si ya, pulmonía, lo que te preocupa a ti es otra cosa" pensó irónicamente Ludwig, pero con un deje de orgullo por provocarle semejante reacción al otro.

**-¿Dónde esta mi ropa?-** murmuro ignorando el nerviosismo del otro, ligeramente divertido.

**-Allí- **respondió rápidamente el otro señalando una puerta del fondo de la sala**- yo…iré haciendo la cena- **y corriendo desapareció por la puerta contraria de la sala.

Ludwig sonrió complacido consigo mismo y dándose prisa se dirigió a la habitación que tenia un cartel en la puerta que decía "Habitación del enano". Sonrió con un tic nervioso en su ceja, ya se encargaría luego de eso, girando el pomo, entro en su nueva habitación, allí en un armario gigantesco al lado de la aun más grande cama, encontró su querida ropa.

Eligió al azar unos vaqueros y una camisa de tirantes y rápidamente se los puso y se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía que hablar con Gilbert, pero al entrar, se encontró con Gilbert que recorría la cocina con movimientos fluidos y elegantes, completamente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo y cantando una cancioncilla infantil. Se quedo parado en la puerta, simplemente observándole, viendo como cocinaba, completamente hipnotizado por el otro.

De repente al albino levanto la vista y le vio. Inmediatamente se sonrojo y comenzó a chillarle de nuevo.

**-Que haces ahí parado vago asqueroso, ayúdame idiota-**

Ludwig sonrió resignado y se acerco a echarle una mano. Vaya no llevaban ni tres horas juntos y ya había conseguido que se sonrojase tres veces y le insultara aún más.

Trabajaron juntos durante un rato hasta que todo estuvo preparado y la mesa puesta. La comida consistía en Wurst, puré de patatas, queso, pan y la insustituible jarra de cerveza, igual que la primera cena que habían tenido. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces.

Tomaron asiento y empezaron a comer en incomodo silencio hasta que Ludwig sin poder contenerse más pregunto:

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Mate a tu familia deberías odiarme no salvarme el culo**- Gilbert se atraganto con su Wurst y tuvo que dar dos largos tragos a su cerveza antes de poder responder.

**-Pues… yo**- miraba a todas partes menos a su cara, entonces, de repente, viendo que ya no podía huir mas, trago aire y le enfrento**- no fue tu culpa, no tenías otra opción- **su mirada era seria y segura.

**-Aun así fui yo quien lo hice**- contraataco aun sin entender aún su punto.

**-Ya pero te manipularon, no podías hacer nada y además…-**de repente se quedo callado sin motivo aparente y volvió a sonrojarse por cuarta vez, con el ceño fruncido.

**- ¿Y además..?.-**le animo Ludwig ahora si muy interesado.

**- Y además…yo…dios, ¿por que me haces decir estas cosas?**- murmuro rascándose la cabeza y mirando al techo con el ceño fruncido y cada vez mas rojo.

**-Por que me interesa saber por que me has salvado la vida-** respondió serio Ludwig inclinándose sobre la mesa y acercándose lentamente a él, mientras le miraba intensamente. Gilbert le miro serio también y algo en su mirada le anuncio que había tomado una decisión.

**-Me gusta estar contigo-** dijo**- me gusta tu valor, el que nunca te rindas, me gusta tu forma maniática de hacer las cosas, ese aire dominante que tienes… tu forma de sacarme de quicio en un momento, me gusta tomarte el pelo en venganza… me gusta…- **frunció aun mas el ceño-**me gustas y punto, no podía dejar que murieses-** cuando acabo estaba mas rojo que los tomates de Antonio y le miraba como enfadado por haberle hecho decir aquello.

"Dios mío" pensó Ludwig "Me lo voy a comer vivo"

Y inclinándose sobre la mesa, alargando una mano y atrayéndole contra él, por fin unió sus labios en el tan ansiado beso.

* * *

><p>Sorry por el retraso, pero acabo de empezar la uni y ando un poco liada (T.T SALVADME)<p>

Weno supongo que el próximo cap ya sera el ultimo y tendré que meter el lemon y un fin decente

Gracias por aguantar y soportar mis paridas mentales n.n

Un beso y dejen reviews.


	8. Final

Ludwig presiono su boca contra la de Gilbert intensamente, como si no pudiese contenerse por más tiempo y necesitase urgentemente sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Gilbert por su parte, comenzaba a marearse ante la velocidad a la que sucedían los acontecimientos.

Habían caído al suelo cuando Ludwig se había lanzado sobre el y la silla había volcado hacia atrás. La vajilla nueva de cristal estaba hecha añicos aun con la comida caliente, en el suelo.

"Mierda" pensó Gilbert al verla esparcida por el suelo."Con lo cara que es"

Pero su sufrimiento por la vajilla no duro mucho cuando Ludwig volvió a lamerle con ansias la boca, pidiéndole, con la forma de expresión más antigua del mundo, que la abriese. Un agradable cosquilleo recorrió el estomago de Gilbert ante la sensación y dejando de pensar, aferró el cuello del rubio encima suyo y junto sus bocas en el ansiado beso.

Fue como una erupción volcánica. Ambos cuerpos se calentaron mientras intercambiaban mordiscos y lamidas. Danzaron al unisonó en un baile que cada vez se volvía mas demandante y apasionado.

Cuando se separaron fue como si el mundo acabase en aquellos momentos y sin tregua volvieron a la carga en otro demandante beso. Lenguas chocando violentamente como si de una pelea se tratase, el sabor a cerveza amarga de la cena inundando sus bocas, ambos quedándose sin aire pero incapaces de parar aquello. Era el paraíso y el infierno al mismo tiempo.

Ludwig se separo bruscamente. Si seguían así iban a acabar muertos por asfixia. Miro a Gilbert bajo él que se relamía la boca le miraba intensamente con aquellos ojos rojos, como un depredador validando la calidad de su presa. Tan jodidamente sexy.

**-De…deberíamos ir a la cama-** sugirió totalmente necesitado.

**-Luego-** gruño Gilbert y le empujo contra su boca de nuevo. A la vez se impulso sobre un brazo y rodaron sobre el suelo lleno de cristales que tintinearon peligrosamente.

Gilbert se sentó sobre el menor en una posición que considero cómoda y sin apartar la mirada ni un milímetro del otro comenzó a desnudarse, quitándose la fina camisa por la cabeza, con un gesto lánguido y seductor intentando excitar al otro.

Ludwig trago saliva al observarle. Tan tentador y erótico. Y su cuerpo…. Su piel era tan pálida que casi se camuflaba con la pared de detrás, parecía tan suave, tan fina, tan sensible. Era la piel perfecta para dejarla llena las marcas, para dejar constancia de a quien pertenecía. Sus pupilas de contrajeron y la boca se le seco al siquiera imaginarse los que iba por venir.

Gilbert sentía al otro bajo suyo excitarse por momentos y sonrió complacido, le iba a hacer pasar la mejor noche de su vida.

Se inclino y acorralo al otro entre su cuerpo y el suelo lleno de cristales, sus bocas volvían a estar a milímetros y sus ojos se enfrentaban mutuamente, retándose a hacer algo.

Ludwig volvió a intentar besarle pero él se alejó evitando sus tentadores y duros labios indicándole que se estuviese quieto y a la vez burlándose de su necesidad. El menor frunció el ceño pero al final obedeció y se dejo hacer.

Y entonces Gilbert aprovecho la oportunidad. Sin preliminares, sin más besos ni caricias apresó la longitud del otro entre sus heladas manos.

Ludwig dio un respingo y no pudo contener un gemido que se escapo de su garganta, cerró los ojos y se aferro al brazo de Gilbert intentando contener la placentera sensación y no montar una escena.

**-¡Gilbert!- **se quejó.

Pero el otro simplemente comenzó a mover la mano sobre el sin despegar la mirada de la cara del otro, que intentaba contener los gemidos mordiéndose el labio provocativamente y comenzaba a sonrojarse y a acelerar su respiración.

-¿**Te gusta?- **pregunto arrogante el albino.

Le encantaba, Ludwig se retorcía de placer bajo el otro sin poder contenerse. La mirada roja e intensa sobre su persona no hacia mas que encenderle y la mano en su…oh dios mío la mano en su entrepierna, Gilbert era jodidamente bueno en eso.

Pero había algo que fallaba aquello no era lo que había esperado hacer.

**-Gil…bert espera**- pidió agarrándole del hombro y empujándole hacia atrás.

Pero el otro hizo justamente lo contrario, acelero aun más el ritmo sobre aquella zona y coló la otra mano bajo su camisa empezando a acariciar su pecho y sus pezones. Ludwig comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte. Aquello era como una deliciosa tortura.

**-Nnho…espera- **

**- Por dios, cállate y disfruta enano- **

Y Gilbert entonces cogió la camisa del otro y de un tirón la rompió dejando su pecho completamente desprotegido. Comenzó a lamerle el cuello como si fuese el mejor trozo de chocolate y fue bajando lentamente por la clavícula hasta llegar a sus fuertes pectorales. Lamia, chupaba y succionaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana. Y es que dios, aquel chico era como un dios griego de esos que tanto le gustaban a Francis.

Ludwig por su parte se estaba perdiendo a si mismo, quería hacer algo pero no se acordaba de que. Hacia demasiado calor y todo su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse como un tambor. De su boca escapada de todo menos palabras decentes por culpa del albino que le estaba volviendo loco: el ritmo frenético de la mano sobre su intimidad, aquella boca que lamia exactamente sus puntos débiles y le hacia arquearse sobre si mismo, cada vez mas rápido, mas fuerte, mas caliente. Gilbert le mordió un pezón fuertemente.

Y no pudo más.

Sintió un latigazo, como si el tambor de repente se hubiese roto. Miles de luces inundaron sus ojos y se derramó cálidamente sobre el mayor, arañándole la espalda, arqueándose sobre el cortante suelo, gritando, sintiéndose totalmente liberado.

-**Ahh-** inspiro al rato en busca del tan ansiado aire y recuperando lentamente la consciencia.

Gilbert seguía sentado sobre él y le miraba divertido aun desnudo, mientras se relamía la mano llena de una sustancia blanca.

Ludwig enrojeció.

Gilbert se rio divertido y acercándose le revolvió los cabellos cariñosamente.

**-Buen chico-** le murmuro sensualmente contra la oreja.

Y Ludwig se enfado. Se irguió y cogiendo al otro de la cintura se levanto cargando al otro cual saco de patatas. Sin dudar, comenzó a andar en dirección a la habitación.

**-Esta me la pagas-**

Al llegar a la habitación arrojo a Gilbert sobre la cama y se tendió sobre al sin darle tiempo a protestar, uniendo sus bocas de nuevo en aquel hipnotizante beso y aprovechando el instante se sorpresa del otro, para inmovilizándole con su propio cinturón atándole las manos al cabecero de la cama.

Ni cerro la puerta, ni cortinas, ni siquiera le preocupo que la cama chirriase, tenia otras cosas mucho mas placenteras en mente.

Sin separar su boca de la de Gilbert se quito lo que le quedaba de camisa y se desabrocho el pantalón. Luego hizo lo mismo con Gilbert que de repente había perdido toda su arrogancia y comenzaba a sonrojarse y a respirar entrecortado bajo el, completamente sumiso.

Y es que Ludwig en aquel momento era la personificación de la palabra lujuria. Tenía una mirada intensa y escrutiñadora que lo le auguraba nada bueno a su persona, es mas estaba comenzando a preocuparse por su propia integridad debido a la mirada nada sana que le mandaba el otro. Pero eso no era todo, Ludwig tenía el pelo revuelto y los labios rojos de tanto beso, su respiración caliente chocaba contra su mejilla y poco a poco comenzaba a excitarse. Estaba totalmente a su merced, atado, aprisionado bajo el otro, vulnerable, sumiso y el otro estaba claro que no pensaba hacerle cosas bonitas.

Gimió entre besos. Verle así, tan dominante y posesivo le estaba excitando demasiado.

**-Lu..Ludwig-** intento llamarle entre besos, pero el otro simplemente le ignoro con una sonrisa de medio lado como única respuesta.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo. Su pantalón había desaparecido por arte de magia junto a su camisa y el no se había dado ni cuenta. Trago saliva.

El otro entonces se presiono aun mas contra él, dejándole sentir su propia erección contra la suya a través del fino pantalón.

**-Ahha -** suspiro sin poder evitarlo, aquello se sentía tan bien, tan grande, tan duro.

Ludwig le miro, con aquellos ojos serios que le hacían estremecerse y querer gritar que, por favor, le violara de una maldita vez.

**-Gilbert-** susurro el otro juntando sus frentes**- lo siento pero ya no puedo mas, voy a hacerte mío lo quieras o no-** su voz era ronca y profunda. Otro escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al oírla.

**-Idiota-** le respondió**- como si pudiese no quererlo**-

Y a partir de entonces no volvió a decir nada coherente hasta el día siguiente.

Ludwig le comió la boca de nuevo, bajo por su cuello dejando aquellas marcas rojas que llevaba un rato queriendo hacer, una muestra de a quien pertenecía. Cuando llego a sus pezones se deleito en ellos todo lo que quiso y fue de todo menos delicado, mordió y pellizco y succiono hasta que Gilbert le suplico que parase entre gemidos. Él a regañadientes obedeció, porque podía haberse quedado toda la noche lamiéndolos y observando las reacciones del otro.

Recorrió su abdomen con besos y lamidas delineando cada línea de los abdominales sobre la blanca piel. Memorizando cada curva y surco, introduciendo su lengua en el ombligo, mordiendo y acariciando cada milímetro de piel a su paso.

Y entonces llego a su destino.

Gilbert le miraba suplicante, pidiéndole más, con su mirada rojiza. Seguía con las manos atadas sobre el cabecero completamente a su merced, los labios rojos y húmedos de los beso, y el pelo revuelto de tanto arquearse sobre el colchón gimiendo. Tenía todo el tronco surcado de manchas rojizas que le clamaban como su dueño y la entrepierna palpitante pidiéndole por atención.

Le encantaba verle así, tan suyo, tan sumiso y rendido al placer, mostrándole aquella faceta que nunca había visto.

Soplo sobre su vulnerabilidad y Gilbert volvió a gemir sonoramente arqueándose sobre el colchón, dejándose llevar por el placer que le embargaba. Ludwig sonrió, ni siquiera le había tocado y volvía a retorcerse de placer. Aquello iba a ser muy interesante.

De repente igual que había hecho el otro antes, se introdujo al otro en la boca de golpe. Gilbert abrió los ojos y gimió aun mas fuerte mientras latigazos recorrían su espina dorsal.

**-Mnng…-**

El otro comenzó a moverse sobre el sin tregua, succionando, enroscando su lengua en torno suyo y mordisqueando delicadamente intentando no hacerle daño y darle todo el placer que podía. Lentamente, acelerando progresivamente, entrando y saliendo mientras el otro se retorcía y luego volviendo otra vez al ritmo suave y calmado. Torturándole para su propio deleite.

**-Lud…-** intentó decir el otro al rato**- me voy a… ahh…ya no…-**

Y Ludwig detuvo todo movimiento impidiéndole llegar. El mayor soltó un lamento y cerro los ojos fuertemente intentando contener aquella sensación palpitante. Dios como dolía.

Cuando el dolor remitió un poco miro al menor con cara suplicante.

**-Por favor**- lloriqueo**- no pares-**

Ludwig le dio un beso en la frente de disculpa y se tumbo sobre él suavemente a la vez que le levantaba las caderas con un brazo y le introducía dos hábiles dedos.

Gilbert protesto incomodo e intento morderle el cuello en venganza mientras cerraba los ojos y se retorcía dolorido. Su entrepierna aun palpitaba gritando por atención.

**-Relájate**- le sugirió el otro contra su oído.

**-Como…si…nng…fácil-**

Y Ludwig apiadándose de él, volvió a frotar su necesidad, y al rato Gilbert volvía a estar gimiendo y suplicándole por más.

**-Ludwig-** murmuro contra su oreja mordiéndola, gimiendo contra ella- **por faahvor… te quiero dentro**-

Y Ludwig no pudo contenerse más y obedeciéndole saco los dedos y empujo dentro del otro.

Estuvo a punto de acabar allí mismo. Él otro el era tan cálido, tan estrecho, le apretaba tan fuertemente, como si quisiese que se quedase allí para siempre que le costo un buen rato poder pensar de nuevo. Miro a Gilbert bajo él que tenía una cara de dolor, y a la vez de puro placer, el pelo se le pegaba a la cara por el sudor y de su boca salían pequeños gemidos.

Con un ultimo pedazo de conciencia le desato las muñecas y le dejo libre. Gilbert entonces se pego a él abrazándole por el cuello y juntando sus pechos ardientes, notaba su respiración agitada, su necesidad contra su estomago aun aprisionada por su mano, le sentía apresándole fuertemente en su interior, sentía sus latidos acelerados sincronizados con los suyos.

**-Muévete-** ordeno el albino.

**-Pero todavía…-**

**-¡Hazlo!-** grito.

Y para recalcar sus palabras comenzó a mover el sus propia cadera penetrándose el mismo.

Otro latigazo volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Ludwig y rugió ruidosamente.

Agarro a Gilbert y le presiono contra el colchón y su cuerpo dejándole sin espacio para respirar. Con una mano agarro su miembro y comenzó a simular embestidas al ritmo que el entraba y salía. La cama chirriaba desquiciada y la habitación se lleno de sonidos obscenos.

Gilbert gritaba a pleno pulmón pero no de dolor sino de placer. Nunca lo había hecho así, tan bestia, tan salvaje. Dios le encantaba. Se aferró a Ludwig desesperado. Ludwig le embestía. Frenéticamente. Cada vez más rápido. Se besaron apasionadamente.

Y estallaron a la vez, compartiendo el mejor orgasmo de sus vidas.

Cuando Gilbert se despertó se encontró encerrada una jaula de puro musculo y calor asfixiante, notaba la respiración del otro contra su nuca tranquila y cómoda. Sonrió feliz al recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior aunque estaba un poco asustado por los alaridos que había pegado. Menos mal que no tenían vecinos, porque pensaba repetirlo.

Intento removerse dentro de la pequeña prisión que formaba el otro con sus brazos para tener una mejor posición. Nada. Intento entonces liberarse delicadamente, se estaba empezando a agobiar y quería salir para comenzar a preparar el desayuno y hacer algo productivo.

Imposible. Estaba completamente atrapado por el otro, aunque no le importaba del todo. Debía padecer lo que Francis denominaba _síndrome de Estocolmo_, cuando el encarcelado se enamoraba del carcelero o algo así. Sonrió tontamente dándole vueltas a la idea. Ludwig, con unas esposas y un traje de policía… Tal vez debería convencerle para que entrara en el cuerpo alemán de protección ciudadana, los uniformes definitivamente le quedaban bien.

Sacudió la cabeza olvidando sus fantasías y volvió a intentar liberarse, esta vez aplicando mas fuerza.

Definitivamente imposible. Bufo molesto.

-**Estúpida mole de puro musculo-**

**-Ayer no me decías lo mismo**- se burlo una voz contra su oreja.

**-¿Estas despierto?-** pregunto mientras en su mente se golpeaba mentalmente contra una pared y su cara tomaba un color rojo granate.

**-Sip-** dijo el otro apoyándose sobre un brazo para poder verle la cara. Gilbert intento esquivar su mirada por todos los medios con los que fue capaz.

**- Lo siento- **se rindió.

-**Lo dudo, pero lo sentirás-** dijo con una mirada que insinuaba de todo.

"Creo que estoy malcriando a este niño" pensó Gilbert en estado de lucidez.

**-Bueno y ¿que haces despierto a estas horas? Normalmente te despiertas bien entrada la mañana-** pregunto Ludwig con un deje de fastidio, mientras se levantaba y buscaba su ropa.

Su plan había sido quedarse toda la mañana en la cama con el otro, viendo como dormía, abrazándole y… Dios mío, se estaba convirtiendo en una adolescente hormonada, necesitaba una buena sesión de gimnasio y una jarra de cerveza urgentemente.

**-La verdad es que siempre me he levantado a estas horas…pero bueno...Antes, simplemente fingía que estaba dormido-** murmuro rascándose la cabeza y mirando hacia un lado en busca de su ropa.

**-¿Que?-** pregunto el otro incrédulo.

**-Pues… eso-**

**-Espera, espera… Entonces el primer día, cuando intente levantarte y tu intentaste besarme ¿Estabas despierto?-**

Gilbert se quedo inmóvil con el brazo en la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y volvió a enrojecer aun más, ante el descubrimiento del otro.

**-No…no pienso contestar a eso-**

Ludwig estallo en carcajadas y le revolvió el pelo complacido.

**-Bueno, bueno…-**luego cambio de tema-** ¿que quieres hacer hoy?-**

Una sonrisa maligna surco la cara de Gilbert y Ludwig le miró curioso.

**-¿Sabes lo que es una broma telefónica?-** pregunto con un aura maligna rodeándole. Se levantó de la cama ignorando el dolor punzante en su trasero y cogió su ropa.

**-¿Broma telefónica? Yo había pensado en algo mas…- **su mente voló hacia sus fantasías que incluían a un Gilbert desnudo y unas esposas.

Observo a Gilbert frotarse el trasero dolorosamente mientras marcaba en el aparato de teléfono con una mirada macabra. Tal vez debería esperar un poco, hasta por la noche o así.

Se acerco al albino con una sonrisa y un plan en su mente, mientas este gritaba a un Holandés en un mal fingido acento Español que era un degenerado y que le odiaba profundamente.

FIN

* * *

><p>Lamento el retraso T.T de verdad toda la culpa es mía pero es que hacer un lemon es complicado y nunca me ponía y la uni ocupa mucho tiempo y las moscas son mu interesantes y... U.U sorry.<p>

Weno aquí acabo la historia, perdón por mi asco de lemon, en serio, nunca se me a dado bien U.U pero que se le va a hacer...No creo que escriba mas capítulos, si eso algún día lejano... un España x Holanda o algo así...nuse nuse.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido el fic y a los que habéis dejado reviews, en serio me animáis mucho y os voy a echar de menos T.T

Un beso muuuuu fuerte a todos wap s.

Sayonara.


End file.
